I Hate that I Love You
by Miss Peanutbutters
Summary: Summary: Harry mengajak Draco berkencan saat kelas 6, tapi cowok itu menolaknya dengan luar biasa jahatnya. Lima tahun kemudian, saat mereka menjadi rekan di Departemen Hukum Sihir Divisi Auror, giliran Draco yang jatuh cinta habis-habisan pada Harry, yang rupanya masih sangat membencinya... femHarry/Draco
1. Chapter 1

I hate that I Love you

Summary: Harry mengajak Draco berkencan saat kelas 6, tapi cowok itu menolaknya dengan luar biasa jahatnya. Lima tahun kemudian, saat mereka menjadi rekan di Departemen Hukum Sihir Divisi Auror, giliran Draco yang jatuh cinta habis-habisan pada Harry, yang rupanya masih sangat membencinya... femHarry/Draco

disclaimer: HP bukan pnya saya, punya JKROWLING! Judul dari lagu i hate you i love you by

setting: Neville adalah boy who lived... orangtua Harry tetap terbunuh dan Harry tetap tinggal bersama paman dan bibinya.

1\. Hogwarts, kelas 6 (16 tahun)

Orang bilang, cinta itu buta.

Bagi Harria Potter, kata-kata itu benar. Ketika kita naksir seseorang, kadang kita mengesampingkan kelemahan orang itu, menolak melihat bahwa sifat orang itu sangat berlawanan dengan kita.

"Kau menatapnya lagi," kata Hermione Granger, sahabatnya. Saat itu di aula besar, sarapan. Harry memainkan roti bakarnya sambil menatap meja Slytherin di ujung sana. Wajahnya merona karena tertangkap basah.

"Well, tak bisa berhenti menatap si ganteng kan," katanya, menenggak habis jus labunya.

Hermione menggeleng-geleng. "Kau sungguh naksir dia kan Har?" Katanya. "Kenapa kau tak coba mengajaknya kencan?"

Harry mendesah panjang. Pembicaraan ini sudah pernah terjadi dua atau tiga kali, atau sepuluh kali, sejak Harry memberi tahu sahabatnya itu bahwa dia naksir gila pada Draco Lucius Malfoy. Slytherin yang lidahnya setajam ular dan menganggap seluruh Gryffindor adalah sampah.

Bagaimana bisa Harry mengajak kencan yang seperti itu?

"Dengar," Hemione menatapnya tajam. "Aku mengatakan ini karena aku tak mau kau menyesal seumur hidupmu. Yang perlu kau lakukan hanya mengajaknya. Kalau dia menolak, selesai urusannya, kau bisa move on. Tapi kalau dia menerima... dan akan ada opsi menerima Harry... segalanya happy ending."

Harry mengangkat bahu, tahu bahwa sahabatnya benar. Dia sudah naksir Draco sejak kelas 3. Hampir 3 tahun. Dan hidupnya seolah berputar di sekitar cowok itu. Hermione sangat marah saat tahu Harry menolak ajakan kencan Terry Boot, cowok sopan, pintar, dan ramah dari Ravenclaw, hanya karena cinta tak jelasnya pada Slytherin brengsek macam Draco Malfoy.

Harry mendesah lagi. "Well," dia menatap Draco lagi. Cowok itu sedang berbicara dengan cewek sangat cantik kelas 7, yang terkikik genit mendengar ceritanya. Tangan cewek itu menyentuh pundak Draco manja. Harry cemberut.

Betapa inginnya dia ada di posisi cewek itu. Tapi mana bisa kan. Dia Gryffindor, dan bukan tipe cewek populer. Wajahnya biasa saja, rambutnya selalu dia ikat ekor kuda, dia tidak sepintar Hermione, dan bersahabat dengan Ron Weasley, musuh bebuyutan Draco. Belum lagi statusnya yang yatim piatu dan bukan darah murni. Harry tak akan kaget jika Draco bahkan tak tahu namanya.

Tapi dia Gryffindor kan. Harusnya dia berani maju duluan. Tapi nyalinya selalu ciut setiap kali melihat Draco. Pahlawan Quidditch. Populer. Kaya. Salah satu cowok paling di incar di Hogwarts. Tubuhnya tinggi, matanya kelabu perak, dengan senyum dingin yang membuat Harry ingin mencium cowok itu sampai ujung dunia...

Bagaimana bisa yang model begitu bakalan menerima ajakan Harry kencan?

Tapi apakah Harry akan menggantungkan dirinya seperti ini seumur hidupnya?

"Nothing to lose," kata Hermione lagi. "Pikirkanlah oke? Dia menolakmu, paling parah menatapmu seolah kau sudah gila, dan selesai. Kau bisa move on. Dan kita bisa mulai memikirkan rencana untuk menggaet Terry Boot kembali..."

Harry tertawa datar. "Andaikan saja semudah kata-katamu. Tiga tahun Mione..."

"Dan akan bertambah tiap tahunnya jika kau seperti ini terus," tukas Hermione.

Harry mendesah. Draco berdiri, memakai tas nya, dan beberapa temannya mengikutinya. Mata Harry mengikuti cowok itu berjalan keluar dari aula. Harry mengerjap, sadar bahwa bukan cuma dirinya yang sedang menatap Draco. Banyak mata cewek yang menatap cowok itu dengan laparnya...

Hermione benar.

Setidaknya, dia akan punya kesempatan jika berani maju. Nothing to lose...

Yeah...

-dhdhdhddh-

Harry tak pernah bicara dengan Draco seumur hidupnya. Mereka hampir enam tahun sekelas, dan Draco tak pernah meliriknya sama sekali. Dia seperti Lavender dan Parvati, tak pernah masuk dalam area pandang cowok itu. Hermione, sebagai kelahiran muggle dan paling top di kelas mereka, setidaknya beberapa kali di maki oleh cowok itu. Harry akan memberikan apapun agar mendapat perhatian seperti itu dari Draco.

Harry sendiri tak paham kenapa dia bisa naksir Draco. Tak ada yang bisa disukai dari sifat cowok itu. Tapi Harry tak bisa melupakan saat itu, saat pertama dan terakhir kalinya interaksinya dengan Draco Malfoy.

Harry sedang di perpustakaan saat kelas 3, berusaha mengambil buku yang terlalu tinggi untuknya. Penub tekad, dia mengeluarkan tongkatnya, berusaha mencongkel jatuh buku itu...

Tapi seseorang mengambilnya. Harry menoleh kaget. Dia masih ingat jelas mata kelabu Draco yang menatapnya tajam, aroma parfum mahalnya, dan decakannya yang seolah berkata betapa bodohnya Harry. Cowok itu menyodorkan buku itu ke tangan Harry, yang tak bisa berkata apapun saking terpesonanya.

"Lain kali minta tolonglah pada seseorang," cibir Draco, lalu melihat dasi Harry. "Gryffindor. Kenapa aku tidak kaget." Lalu dia pergi meninggalkan Harry, yang masih berdiri menatap punggungnya seperti baru kesambar petir.

Harry merasa dirinya snagat bodoh. Hanya itu yang dia punya. Draco bahkan tak sadar dia sekelas dengan Harry selama tiga tahun saat itu, harus melihat dasinya untul tahu siapa dia. Dan berani-beraninya Harry naksir cowok itu!

Move on.

Bisakah dia move on tanpa mengaku cinta pada cowok itu?

-dhdhdhdh-

Seminggu kemudian, Harry memutuskan akan mencobanya. Dua hsri lagi ada kunjungan Hogsmead, dan setelah itu liburan Natal, jadi jika ditolak, Harry akan punya kesempatan 3 minggu jauh dari sekolah untuk melupakan cowok itu.

Dia Gryffindor. Dia pasti bisa.

Harry mencoba sedikit berdandan. Dia menggerai rambutnya, memakai foundation, maskara, dan lipstik tipis. Tidak begitu buruk, pikir Harry saat menlihat bayangannya di cermin. Matanya terlihat bagus setidaknya. Dia memakai sweater dan jins biru muda ketat. Yup. It will do.

Harry menarik napas. Ini hari Kamis siang, Draco biasanya menghabiskan waktu di perpustakaan karena dia punya jam kosong. Harry melihat cowok itu duduk dekag jendela, menunduk sambil membaca buku Transfigurasinya, sebelah tangannya memainkan pena bulunya.

Harry merasakan tangannya gemetar. Oke. Setelah ini, dia akan bisa move on dengan tenang. Dia akan menangis karena ditolak, lalu selesai.

Harry menguatkan dirinya, lalu menghampiri Draco. Untungnya, di sekitar mereka sepi karena ini masih jam kelas di mulai. Hanya ada beberapa anak kelas 7 Hufflepuff tak jauh dari mereka.

"Em."

Draco mendongak, dan Harry merasakan nyalinya menciut. Mata cowok itu sungguh luar biasa. Silver. Abu-abu. Menatapnya tajam.

"Yes?" Tanya Draco kaku.

"Em, hei," kata Harry, berjengit saat Draco memberinya tatapan tak terkesan.

"Ada apa?"

Ayo Harry, selesaikan ini!

"Just..." Harry merasakan wajahnya terbakar. "Willyougooutwizhme?"

Draco mengernyit. "Ulangi."

"Maukah... maukah kau pergi denganku... ke Hogsmead..." ulang Harry, suaranya lemah.

Draco mengangkat sebelah alisnya, menatap Harry dari atas ke bawah. Harry merasakan wajahnya merona dahsyat. Akhirnya! Akhirnya Harry berani mengajui perasaaannya setelah 3 tahun!

Draco mendengus. "Denganmu?" Tandasnya dingin.

Harry berusaha tak berjengit lagi. Dia takut muntah jika bicara lagi, jadi dia hanya mengangguk.

Lalu draco tertawa. Tawa dingin yang menusuk sampai ke tulang Harry. "Oh astaga," kata cowok itu, menatap Harry dengan tatapan sangat heran. "Dengar Parker."

"Its Potter," kata Harry cepat.

"Potter, Parker, tak ada bedanya untukku," kata Draco geli. "Dengar _Parker_ , mungkin kau tidak memperhatikan, tapi aku hanya mengencani cewek cantik."

Harry merasakan seolah seseorang habis menamparnya.

Draco menatapnya lagi dari atas ke bawah. "Dan kau... astaga... apa yang membuatmu berpikir aku akan bilang iya? Bajumu yang lusuh? Sepatumu yang kusam?" Bibirnya berkerut jijik.

Harry tak bisa berkata apa-apa, hanya berdiri kaku. Syok.

Draco menatap matanya lagi, dingin, tanpa ampun. "Aku tahu kau di beberapa kelasku. Bukankah kau darah campuran? Dan yatim piatu? Hm?"katanya keji, lalu matanya membelalak seolah mendadak paham. "Ataukah kencan ini bagian dari acara amal? Well, sori, aku tidak melakukan amal. Mungkin kalau kau sedikit cantik, akan kupikirkan."

Harry hanya bisa menatap cowok di depannya itu dengan tatapan kosong. Kata-kata Draco menyiletnya habis-habisan.

"Atau," kata Draco melanjutkan. "Kalau kau menawarkan tubuhmu padaku? Kurasa aku bisa memasukanmu ke jadwalku. Kau bisa minum ramuan polijus, jadi aku tak perlu melihat wajahmu yang asli. Kebetulan ulang tahun Blaise minggu ini. Kurasa kami bisa menggilirmu..."

PLAK!

Harry merasakan matanya berair, napasnya terengah. Belum pernah dia dipermalukan seperti ini! Beraninya cowok itu mengatainya seperti itu! Tubuh Harry bergetar saking marahnya. Harry sadar anak-anak yang nongkrong tak jauh dari mereka menoleh, mendengarkan dengan tertarik, dan siap menyebarkan gosip. Tapj Harry tak peduli.

Draco tergagap syok, tangannya memegang pipinya.

"You can go and fuck yourself Malfoy," desis Harry, dan tanpa kata berbalik dan pergi.

Air matanya mengalir tanpa henti.

-dhdhdhdh-

-dhdhdhdh-

2\. Hogwarts kelas 7 (17 tahun)

"Please Harry, tak ada lagi yang bisa menggantikan Bertrand," kata Ron, menangkupkan tangannya di depan wajahnya. "Satu kali pertandingan ini saja. Para chaser akan berusaha membuat goal sebanyak mungkin..."

Harry mendesah. Saat itu mereka di ruang rekreasi, Harry sedang mengerjakan PR Ramuannya saat Ron datang dan berkata bahwa Bertrand Lewis, seeker Gryffindor, luka parah dan tak bisa bermain di pertandingan Gryffindor vs Slytherin minggu depan. Mereka butuh seeker baru, dan Harry, yang selalu menjadi seeker jika bermain Quidditch di rumah keluarga Weasley, adalah satu-satunya pilihan yang tersisa.

Harry sebenarnya tak keberatan bermain. Dia hanya tak suka kompetisi, tak suka tekanan. Itu satu-satunya hal yang membuat dia tak bergabung di tim Quidditch. Dia akan membantu Ron tanpa alasan, andai saja lawan mereka bukan Slytherin.

"Kau tahu aku tak sejago dan sepengalaman itu untuk mengalahkan Malfoy," kata Harry. Menyebut nama Malfoy membuat Harry mual. Sudah hampir setahun lalu sejak dia ditolak dengan sangat biadab oleh Draco Malfoy, tapi kata-katanya masih teringat jelas di otak Harry.

"Tapi itu lebih baik daripada tak ada seeker sama sekali," kata Ron, wajahnya lelah. Tahun ini dia kaptennya, dan walaupun dia sangat jago strategi, tekanan jelas bukan hal favoritnya. "Bayangkan betapa nampak bodohnya kita Har."

Harry mendesah. "The thing I do for you, Weasley," tandasnya akhirnya.

ron langsung melompat memeluk Harry. "Thank you so much Harry!" Serunya, mengecup keras kepala Harry, yang nyengir sambil menggeleng-geleng. "Kita harus segera melatihmu. Nanti sore mulai oke? Kau bisa pinjam sapu Bertrand, setidaknya dia berhutang pada tim. Dan jersey... kau bisa pakai jersey cadangan Ginny..."

Harry setengah mendengarkan Ron. Pikirannya melayang ke peristiwa traumatisnya tahun lalu. Setelah di tolak dengan luar biasa kejam, Harry menolak keluar kamarnya. Dia menangis dan menangis. Keluar kamar hanya untuk naik Hogwarts Ekspress untul liburan natal di rumah Ron. Seluruh sekolah membicarakannya dan menertawakannya, karena dia begitu bodoh mengajak kencan cowok paling populer se Hogwarts dengan keadaan dirinya yang tidak punya kelebihan apapun.

Tapi setelah liburan, Harry bertekad dia tak akan membuat kalimat Malfoy menghancurkannya lebih jauh. Kadang dia masih mengimpikannya, mimpi buruk dimana Draco mengatainya dengan matanya yang dingin.

Betapa Harry membenci cowok itu.

Rasanya tak ada yang lebih dia benci di dunia ini selain Malfoy. Dia menolak menatap cowok itu sama sekali, walaupun mereka sekelas di hampir semua pelajaran. Hermione dan Ron berusaha sebisa mungkin menghiburnya. Hermione meminta maaf sejadi-jadinya, tak menyangka Malfoy bisa menjadi sekejam itu.

Harry tak marah pada siapapun selain dirinya sendiri. Kalimat Malfoy tak ada yang salah kan? Memang Harry tidak cantik, tubuhnya biasa saja, rambutnya kadang tidak sempat dia sisir kalau sedang terburu-buru. Harry bukan orang kaya, orangtuanya memang meninggalkannya uang, tapi uang itu hanya cukup untuk keperluan sekolahnya, buki pelajaranpun dia harus beli buku bekas. Dia tidak pintar, hanya rata-rata dibanding anak yang lain. Tidak punya kepercayaan diri. Dia hanya Harry Potter, gadis biasa Gryffindor.

Tapi dia selalu berusaha memandang hidup dengan positif. Dia selalu bersemangat memulai hari, karena orangtuanya sudah mengorbankan nyawa mereka untuknya. Setidaknya dia harus berterimakasih pada mereka dengan hidup sebahagia mungkin kan?

Mungkin tak ada salahnya dia bergabung dengan tim Quiddich. Walaupun dia tidak mungkin bisa mengalahkan Malfoy, yang merupakan pahlawan Quidditch Slytherin, tapi setidaknya dia bisa bersenang-senang, terbang selalu menjadi hal favoritnya di dunia sihir.

-dhdhdhd-

"Hai Harry, bersemangat?"

Harry menoleh, menatap mata coklat ramah Terry Boot, cowok Ravenclaw yang dulu pernah mengajaknya kencan, dan Harry tolak karena cinta buta nya pada Malfoy. Tapi Terry tak pernah bersikap seolah Harry menolaknya. Dia tetap menjadi teman Harry, dan mereka kadang pergi minum butterbeer berdua atau mengerjakan PR bersama. Sebagai teman.

"Terry," desah Harry, bahkan tak bisa tersenyum. "Merlin, tak tahu apa yang kupikirkan menerima permintaan Ron untuk melakukan ini." Saat itu dia sedang duduk di meja Gryffindor untuk sarapan sebelum pertandingan quidditchnya yang pertama. Harry merasa bisa muntah kapan saja.

Terry terkekeh. Cowok itu duduk di sebelah Harry, meremas tangannya. "Kau bisa melakukannya. Kalau kau menang, kau mungkin bisa bertemu tim kami di final."

Harry memutar bola matanya. "Sungguh percaya diri," gumamnya.

Terry nyengir lebar. "Ayo makanlah dulu, kau butuh tenagamu."

Harry mendesah panjang, menatap anggota tim yang lain. Ginny tampak santai, sedang Ron tampak sama mualnya dengan Harry.

Mereka akhirnya berjalan ke kamar ganti. Saat melewati meja Slytherin, mereka mendapat BUUUUU luar biasa keras dari para ular. Harry tak menoleh.

Ron memberi wejangan terakhirnya, memastikan semua anggota tim berada dalam kondisi fit, lalu berjalan tegak ke lapangan. Sorakan dan cemoohan terdengar keras. Harry berusaha fokus.

Dan dia melihatnya. Malfoy. Harusnya Harry tak perlu melihatnya, tapi bagaimana bisa. Cowok itu kapten. Mata Malfoy balas menatapnya. Harry merasakan jantungnya berdegup kencang, peristiwa penolakan itu seolah terulang lagi.

"aku hanya mengencani cewek cantik."

"apakah ini untuk amal?"

"mungkin kami bisa menggilirmu..."

Harry mencengkeram sapunya, mengalihkan matanya untuk berpura-pura menatap Madam Hooch yang sedang berbicara.

Saat peluit ditiup, empat belas bayangan terbang melesat ke atas. Harry merasakan sensasi yang selalu dia rasakan tiap terbang. Rileks. Lebih bahagia. Harry menarik napas. Dia bisa melakukannya! Dia pasti bisa!

Harry berusaha terbang sejauh mungkin dari Malfoy. Setiap kali cowok itu mendekat, Harry selalu siap melesat menjauh, matanya memutari lapangan, darahnya berkobar.

Entah kenapa mendadak dia sangat ingin menang.

Dia ingin melihat, bagaimana reaksi MAlfoy jika dikalahkan oleh cewek yang sudah dia injak-injak harga dirinya habis-habisan. Yah, mungkin Malfoy sudah lupa sama sekali terhadap kejadian itu. Karena Harry sama sekali tak penting untuknya...

Dia menggertakkan giginya, dan saat itulah dia melihat snitch. Di bawah gawang Slytherin. Dan Malfoy sedang terbang di arah berlawanan, jelas tak melihatnya. Tanpa pikir panjang, Harry melesat menuju snitch itu, menukik. Dia bisa merasakan Malfoy mengejarnya dengan sapunya yang super cepat dan mahal. Tapi Harry punya keuntungan karena posisinya lebih dekat. Harry menukik, tak peduli jika dia menghangam tanah, yang penting dia bisa mengalahkan Malfoy.

"YES!" Seru Harry, menghentakkan sapunya tepat waktu sebelum menyentuh tanah dan melesat kembali ke atas.

"Astaga..." suara komentator mereka, Dennis Crevey, bergetar. "Apakah ini nyata? Harry Potter menangkap Snitch! GRYFFINDOR MENANG!"

Seruan penonton memekakkan telinga.

"LUAR BIASA!" Jerit Dennis Crevey. "Luar biasa Harry! Terbang yang bagus sekali! Pertandingan Quidditch pertamanya, dan dia mengalahkan Draco Malfoy, yang tak pernah kalah selama 5 tahun terakhir sejak bergabung di tim Quidditch! 60-180 skor untuk Kemenangan Gryffindor! Pesta!"

Dan dia ikut melesat ke bawah untuk memeluk Harry bersama yang lain. Harry merasakan wajahnya merah, penuh kepuasan, malu, dan segala macam perasaan campur aduk jadi satu. Para suporter Gryffindor membopongnya menuju asrama mereka, semua meneriakan yel-yel Gryffindor (yang aransemen aslinya adalah karya Dravo Malfoy): Potter Ratu Kami! Dia tangkap snitch dengan mudah! Dia kalahkan Slytherin bau! Maka semua anak Gryffindor bernyanyi! Potter Ratu Kami!

Harry tak melihat ekspresi Malfoy saat dia menangkap snitch duluan, tapi penjelasan detail para suporter terutama Denis, yang melihat semua adegan dengan jelas, memberitahunya bahwa Malfoy nampak sangat terguncang. Dennis membuka tutup mulutnya seperti troll kehausan, membuat semua anak Gryffindor meraung tertawa.

Hati Harry tak pernah seringan ini sejak kejadian Penolakan dengan Malfoy. Rasanya seolah dia sudah membalas dendam. Benar-benar luar biasa. Adrenalin mengalir deras di darahnya, membuatnya tak bisa berhenti tertawa, menertawai semua Lsytherin menjijikan itu.

Mungkin dia akan masuk tim, hanya untuk membuat Draco Malfoy merasa tertampar karena dikalahkan oleh Gryffindor rendah, miskin, yatimpiatu macam Harry.

-dhdhdh-

bersambung.

chapter depan: Draco pov

butuh sedikit angst, sori karena posting cerita baru x)

tapi akan saya selesaikan semua cerita yang dapat review dari teman2

jadi please keep review yaa x))


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

draco pov

1\. Hogwarts kelas 6

Draco memutar bola matanya, menggosok pipinya yang habis di tampar oleh Parker-Potter. Merlin! Dasar menyebalkan! _Dia_ yang mengajak Draco berkencan, dan apa yang dia harapkan? Harusnya dia tahu bahwa Draco tak akan mau berkencan dengan cewek seperti itu. Draco bergidik melihat pakaian mugglenya. Ayahnya akan membunuhnya kalau tahu dirinya berkencan dengan wanita seperti Potter.

Dan Draco berbaik hati menawarkan waktunya, dengan syarat cewek itu memberikan tubuhnya. Memangnya salah?

Di sudut, dia mulai mendengar kasak-kusuk anak-anak, yang pastinya akan siap menyebarkan gosisp kseluruh sekolah kalau Draco habis ditampar oleh cewek jelek Gryffindor yang rupanya tak sadar bahwa dirinya tak pantas untuk cowok seperti Draco Malfoy.

sebal, Draco mengumpulkan barang-barangnya, dan berjalan kembali ke asramanya. Dia melanjutkan mengerjakan PR di kamarnya, menggunakan literatur yang sangat terbatas, terimakasih untuk Parker the Gryffindor.

Dua jam kemudian, dia menggulung perkamennya, tepat saat terdengar ketukan. Blaise dan Theo masuk dengan seringai menggoda.

"Well, well, lihat siapa yang habis mendapat tamparan dari singa betina?" Goda Theo, menjatuhkan dirinya ke kasur Draco, sementara Blaise duduk di karpet.

Draco memutar bola matanya. "Shut up kalian berdua. Sungguh cewek menyebalkan. Kutebak beritanya terdengar ke seantero sekolah."

Blaise dan Theo terbahak.

"Kenapa dia menamparmu?" Tanya Blaise. "Kau tidak melecehkannya kan?"

"Heran juga kalau memang iya, Harry Potter tak terlihat seperti tipe mu," kata Theo penasaran.

Draco cemberut. "Yang benar saja! Perlukah aku memperjelas? Cewek itu mengajakku berkencan, dan aku menolaknya! Dan dia menamparku, si sialan itu!" Ketus Draco. "Apa yang dia harapkan? Aku bahkan tak tahu namanya!"

Blaise mengangkat sebelah alis. "Kita sekelas dengan Potter selama 6 tahun, Draco. Masa kau tak tahu namanya!"

Draco mengangkat bahu. "Dia hanya sangat tak menarik, kan? Bukan salahku aku tak tahu dia."

Theo mendengus. "Aku selalu menganggap Potter cewek yang... easy going? Dia selalu tenang dan santai. Tak menyangka hanya karena kau tolak dia bisa begitu marah," katanya.

Draco mengangkat bahu lagi. Blaise menatapnya curiga.

"Dipikir-pikir, aku juga heran," katanya. "Apa yang kau katakan padanya? Bagaimana kau menolaknya?"

"Well," kata Draco. "Aku memanggilnya Parker. Kukira itu namanya, oke? Dan... aku mengatakan bahwa aku tak mengencani cewek jelek."

Theo tergagagp, sedang Blaise terbahak.

"Merlin!" Kata Blaise. "Kau sungguh tepat sasaran. Terus?"

Draco nyengir malas. "Lalu dia bilang namanya Potter. Dan aku ingat kau pernah cerita tentang dia. Yatim piatu. Darah campuran. Aku memberitahunya bahwa aku tak berkencan dengan yang sosialnya lebih rendah dariku. Bahkan tidak untuk acara amal."

Blaise memegangi perutnya, tertawa terbahak, sementara Theo sudah duduk, menatap Draco tidak terkesan.

"Dan kurasa aku kasihan padanya, dia terlihat sangat kecewa, entah kenapa," kata Draco lagi, menatap geli Blaise. "Heran kan? Dia berharap aku bilang iya! Mungkin di asrama Gryffindor tak ada kaca? Kurasa aku akan bilang ayah untuk menyumbang cermin untuk asrama Gryffindor. Maksudku, wajahnya sungguh kecewa!"

Theo menggeleng, sementara Blaise tampak sangat terhibur.

"Dan aku ingat ulangtahunmu minggu ini Blaise," kata Draco. "Jadi kutawarkan kesempatan untuk tidur denganku, dengan syarar dia mau tidur denganmu selanjutnya..."

Theo bangkit, matanya menatap marah Draco. "Kau... astaga Draco! Panatas saja dia menamparmu!"p

"kau ini kenapa sih?" Tandas Draco, mengernyit. Blaise berhenti tertawa. "Aku hanya berbuat baik kan? Cewek-cewek lain tak pernah protes..."

Theo menarik napas. "Kali ini kau keterlaluan, pikirkan bagimana perasaannya!" Bentaknya. "Aku pernah berpasangan dua kali dengan Potter, dan dia sangat ramah padaku. Dia gadis yang baik. Aku heran apa yang dia lihat darimu."

Draco dan Blaise tergagap. Theo bukan tipe yang mudah emosi. Easy going. Seperti yang dia katakan tentang Potter. Rupanya Draco punya pengaruh hebat membuat marah para manusia easy going...

"Kau... apa kau naksir Potter?" Tanya Draco syok.

Theo mendesah putus asa. "Aku tak perlu naksir seseorang untuk memberikan respek pada mereka kan?" Ketusnya. "Caramu menolak... seolah dia bukan manusia. Apa yang dia lakukan padamu sampai kau harus menolaknya seperti itu?"

Draco dan Blaise bertukar pandang. Di antara mereka bertiga, Theo yang moralnya paling tinggi. Blaise dan Draco selalu menggodanya, mengatainya bukan Slytherin sejati.

"Yang kau lakukan itu kejahatan," kata Theo lagi. "Kalau aku jadi dia, aku tak akan hanya menamparmu." Lalu dia berjalan menghentak keluar kamar dan membanting pintunya keras-keras.

Hening.

"Well," kata Blaise akhirnya. "Kalau Theo sampai semarah itu, mungkin kau memang sangat bersalah."

Draco cemberut. "Aku tak akan meminta maaf pada Potter, kalau itu maksudmu. Dia yang mengajakku kencan! Aku sedang duduk, mengerjakan PR, dan dia datang mengajakku kencan! Kenapa aku yang harus repot meminta maaf!"

Blaise mengangkat bahu. "Moral," katanya tak peduli.

Draco menjatuhkan badannya ke kasurnya. "Lagian cewek itu sama sekali tak pentinh untukku. Aku tak mau berinteraksi dengannya seumur hidupku lagi..."

"O-kay," kata Blaise. "Mau main catur?"

Draco mengangguk, berusaha menyingkirkan wajah sakit hati Potter dari kepalanya.

-dhdhdhdh-

Besoknya, Draco di goda sepanjang hari soal insiden penamparan ini. Kesal sekali pada Potter, dia ingin menumpahkan amarahnya pada cewek itu karena berani menamparnya. Tapi Potter bolos kelas. Dia tidak datang di semua kelas bersama Gryffindor-Slytherin. Dan Draco harus mendapat tatapan murka dari para singa, sementara si Potter dengan enaknya bolos!

Untungnya, liburan Natal datang. Draco akhirnya bisa melupakan soal kejadian itu, berharap semua anak sudah lupa saat masuk semester baru.

Draco benar-benar sudah lupa soal Potter, sampai masuk sekolah kembali di semester Januari. Dia melihat Potter sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak dengan Weasley di aula besar saat makan malam di hari pertama masuk sekolah. Draco mendengus. Rupanya cewek itu juga sudah melupakan Kejadian di perpus itu.

Hari demi hari berlalu, dan Draco sadar bahwa Potter tak pernah menatapnya. Tak satupun kerlingan ke meja Slytherin, atau tak sengaja menatapnya di kelas. Dia bersikap seolah Draco lenyap dari dunia ini. Oh, baiklah, baguslah kalau begitu. Jadi Draco tak perlu meminta maaf atau apa. Bukannya Draco mau minta maaf pada cewek itu!

Saat bentrok antara Slytherin dan Gryffindorpun, cewek itu tampak tak ingin ambil pusing. Dia akan menyelinap pergi, seolah tak ingin ikut campur. Panatas saja Theo cocok dengan Potter. Mereka punya sifat yang sama.

Draco menyadari bahwa dia dan Potter sekelas di hampir semua pelajaran. Bagaimana Draco bisa tidak menyadari keberadaan cewek itu sebelumnya, dia tak tahu. Tapi memang tak ada yang menarik dari diri Potter. Cewek itu sangat berantakan, seperti cowok. Draco berjengit saat Potter telat masuk kelas Transfigurasi, rambutnya dia gelung dan kentara sekali tidak dia sisir. Merlin, Draco akan pilih tidak masuk kelas daripada tidak sempat menyisir rambut!

Theo sudah tidak marah lagi pada Draco, tapi rupanya masih menjalin persahabatan dengan Potter. Dia dan Potter cekikikan di sudut paling belakang kelas ramuan, entah membicarakan apa. Saat Draco menanyainya seusai kelas, Theo menatapnya aneh. "Kenapa kau peduli?"

"Aku tidak peduli, aku hanya penasaran apa yang dikatakan cewek model begitu sampai bisa membuatmu tertawa seperti itu."

Theo mengangkat bahu. "Tenang saja, tidak akan menarik untuk model Yang Mulia sepertimu. Ini hanya bercandaan kami para rakyat jelata," tandasnya, lalu berjalan duluan.

"Merlin," kata Blaise, menggeleng-geleng. "Kalau aku tidak tahu dia naksir berat pada Ron Weasley, aku akan bilang dia jatuh cinta pada Potter."

Draco hanya bisa mengatupkan rahangnya, sebal.

Mendekati ujian, Draco lupa pada semua hal kecuali nilainya. Dia sedang di perpus lagi, mencari literatur soal Transfigurasi, kelemahan terbesarnya, saat dia mendengar suara. Potter. Dan seorang cowok?

Draco mengintip sedikit dari celah rak di depan mereka. Potter sedamg bersandar di rak buku. Si cowok berdiri di sampingnya. Draco ingat cowok itu Ravenclaw, Boot? Sangat jago Transfigurasi.

"Merlin, aku benci ramuan," kata Potter, menggeleng, rambutnya jatuh menutupi matanya. Boot dengan gesit menyibakkan rambut Potter ke belakang telinganya, membuat cewek itu merona. Draco mendengus.

Apaan. Theo jelas terlalu berlebihan. Potter bahkan sudah move on! Dengan kesal Draco berjalan ke salah satu meja dan duduk. Dia memelototi buku Transfigurasinya. Sungguh buang-buang waktu. Di sini Draco, berpikir bahwa Potter masih marah padanya...

Memangnya kenapa kalau Potter marah padanya? Cewek itu bukan apa-apa!

Dengan tekad kuat, Draco menyingkirkan segala pikiran soal Potter, dan mulai membaca.

Akhir semester itu bebas insiden Potter. Draco tahu Potter menghindarinya bagai plak. Bukannya Draco ingin bertatapan dengan cewek itu atau apa, cuma lama-kelamaan menyebalkan juga.

Dia pernah berpapasan dengan Potter di koridor, dan Potter bisa tidak menatapnya. Mata cewek itu lurus ke depan, seolah Draco cuma debu yang tak layak dilirik sekalipun. Ingin rasanya Draco memaki cewek itu, mengatainya bahwa bukan salah Draco kalau dirinya jelek, darah campuran, yatim piatu, dan miskin kan?!

Bukannya Draco berharap disapa atau bagaimana, tapi setidaknya permintaan maaf karena sudah menamparnya harusnya cewek itu lakukan kan?

Draco marah pada dirinya sendiri. Kenapa dia masih memikirkan Potter sih!

-dhdhdhdh-

7\. Hogwarts, kelas 7

Draco menjatuhkan diri ke tempat tidurnya, masih dengan jubah Quidditchnya.

Kalah.

ini pertama kalinya pertandingan yang dia ikuti kalah. Potter menangkap snitch lebih dulu dari dia. Bagaimana bisa?! Inj pertandingan pertama cewek itu! Melawan Draco yang pro, pahlawan Quiddditch...

Kesal luar biasa. Apakah cewek itu berniat membalas dendam pada Draco? Membuat Draco jadi bulan-bulanan seluruh sekolah karena dikalahkan oleh cewek tak punya bakat macam dia?

Draco menutup matanya, terbayang mata hijau Potter. Mata itu besar, berbentuk buah badam. Ini pertama kalinya Draco menyadari mata cewek itu. Potter selalu menghindari menatapnya, tapi rupanya tadi cewek itu lupa dan menatap Draco.

Draco bangkit. Wasting time, ngapain dia memikirkan mata Harry Potter. Kesal, dia mandi, lalu turun ke ruang rekreasi, berharap Pansy mau memuaskannya di ranjang. Dia sedang butuh pengalihan perhatian...

-dhdhdhdh-

Akhir November di aula besar, Draco melihat Potter masuk ke aula dengan senyum lebar. Cewek itu melambai ke arahnya.

Draco membelalak. Sungguhkah? Benarkah cewek itu melambai padanya? Setelah setahun penuh mengabaikannya bagai kotoran anjing... Draco mengerjap, bingung, tangannya masih memegang roti bakarnya dengan bodoh...

Senyum Potter melebar, dan cewek itu berjalan ke arahnya. Draco menelan ludah. Bagaimana... apa yang akan cewek itu lakukan? Dia terlihat sedang senang... apakah dia akan duduk di sebelah Draco? Draco merasakan tenggorokannya kering...

Lalu...

Cewek itu melewati Draco.

"Terry!"

Draco menoleh cepat, melihat Potter memeluk Terry Boot, yang duduk di meja Ravenclaw. Beberapa anak Ravenclaw bersuit-suit menggoda. Boot nyengir lebar, menarik Potter duduk di sebelahnya.

"Aku dapat suratnya!" Kata Potter penuh semangat. "Mereka menerimaku!"

"Selamat!" Kata Boot, tersenyum lebar, membelai kepala Potter, yang masih berjingkat saking girangnya. "Pesta! Bagaimana kalau kita menyusup ke Hogsmead? Butterbeer berdua..."

Potter menarik napas. "Apakah aku salah dengar? Prefek Terry Boot yang terhormat, mengajak melanggar aturan sekolah!" Godanya.

Boot nyengir. "Special occasion. Anything for you baby," katanya menggombal. Potter tertawa, menggeleng.

Lalu seseorang menyikut Draco, yang tersadar bahwa dirinya sedang menatap Potter dan pacarnya, menguping mereka!, dan dia berbalik ke roti ditangannya.

Blaise yang menyikutnya, bertanya, "Ada apa?"

Draco menggeleng cepat. "Nope." Dia memakan rotinya, tapi mendadak tidak senafsu tadi. Dia meletakkan rotinya, meminum kopinya, lalu bangkit berdiri.

"Aku duluan," gumamnya, berjalan cepat keluar aula besar.

Potter memang sangat dekat dengan Boot. Pansy bilang mereka hanya teman, tapi Draco tak percaya. Potter memang jarang makan di meja Ravenclaw, mungkin hanya 2 atau 3 kali. Tapi Boot sering sekali makan di meja Gryffindor, tertawa-tawa dengan Potter dan teman-temannya.

Potter nampaknya memang sudah sungguhan move on dari Draco. Mungkin cewek itu tak pernah benar-benar menyukai Draco dari awal?

Draco menggeleng-geleng. Sungguh tidak penting memikirkan yang seperti ini!

-dhdhdhh-

Potter bermain lagi. Menang lagi, mengalahkan seeker Hufflepuff Zacharias Smith. Smith jelas tidak sejago Draco, dan Draco akan heran kalau Potter kalah darinya. Mendadak, Potter menjadi sangat populer, membuat Draco entah kenapa sangat sebal.

Draco sempat menonton cewek itu latihan Quidditch. Terbangnya memang sungguh bagus. Dia heran kenapa Potter baru bergabung tahun ini? Dengan terbang seperti itu, pasti Gryffindor bisa menang tahun ini...

Getir, Draco berlatih lebih keras lagi. Dia harus memenangkan Quidditch! Ini tahun terakhirnya di Hogwarts, dan dia ingin membuat rekor bagi Slytherin, menang 6tahun berturut-turut.

Potter masih tidak memberinya satupun tatapan. Bukannya Draco peduli. Tapi tetap saja menyebalkan rasanya tidak di anggap seperti itu. Dia bertemu Potter lagi di perpustakaan. Dan cewek itu sedang berciuman dengan Terry Boot.

"Lima angka dari Gryffindor dan Ravenclaw," tandas Draco. Potter dan Boot melepaskan diri. Boot memelototinya, sedang Potter membereskan barang-barangnya tanpa menatap Draco. "Apa? Aku ketua murid, dan sebagai prefek harusnya kau tahu aturan tentang perpus," kata Draco dingin pada Boot. Boot memberinya tatapan jijik, lalu menggandeng Potter keluar perpus. Draco menatap tangan mereka yang bertautan.

Hanya teman apanya, geram Draco dalam hati, membanting tas nya ke meja, mendadak keinginannya belajar hilang.

-dhdhdhdhd-

bersambuuung

sekilas tentang Draco. Next chapter! Makin seruu.. makin angstyyy

terimakasiih buat reviewnyaa.. maaf blm bisa balas

jgn lupa review chapter ini untuk update kilat yaa :*


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Menjadi Auror adalah cita-cita Draco sejak kecil.

Orang bertanya-tanya apa yang dia incar dari menjadi Auror? Dia punya usaha keluarga yang membuatnya menjadi salah satu pemuda terkaya di dunia sihir Inggris. Dia bisa saja hanya duduk-duduk sambil menikmati harta warisannya, seperti ayahnya. Tapi tidak, Draco ingin menjadi Auror.

Jadi setelah lulus Hogwarts, dia mendaftar pelatihan Auror. Tiga tahun tambahan belajar keras. Tahun pertama adalah seleksi dasar. Tahun kedua adalah seleksi mental. Tahun ketiga adalah magang. Di tahun pertama, seluruh pendaftar yang mendapatkan 5 NEWT sesuai keinginan Auror di terima. Di kelas Draco ada 28 anak, semua bersaing mengikuti kelas pelatihan, di nilai tiap harinya selama setahun penuh. Setelah itu di akhir tahun ajaran, ada 9 anak yang tereliminasi, dan 19 sisanya melanjutkan pelatihan tahun kedua. Di tahun ini adalah pelatihan yang sesungguhnya, mereka di tempa dengan duel, misi, strategi, dan akhirnya akan di seleksi akhir. Tidak mesti akan ada yang di terima. Tidak mesti akan ada yang di tolak.

Draco bangun pagi itu dengan kepala berat. Dia dan beberapa rekan pelatihan Aurornya habis mabuk-mabukan semalam, berusaha mengalihkan pikiran mereka dari hari ini: hari keputusan dari seleksi tahun kedua mereka, menuju magang di tahun ketiga. Hari keputusan dimana mereka akan tahu apakah dua tahun terakhir ini akan berakhir sia-sia atau tidak. Draco merasakan mual, dan berlari ke kamar mandi untuk muntah hebat.

Draco tak biasanya gugup. Dia selalu percaya diri. Sejak dulu, dalam situasi seperti apapun. Dia sangat heran apa yang membuatnya sampai begini gugup. Kalaupun dia tidak diterima-hal yang tak ingin dia pikirkan sama sekali- dia masih akan bisa mengambil alih usaha keluarganya. Tak akan ada masalah.

Kecuali cita-cita seumur hidupnya yang kandas.

Draco menarik napas, menyiram muntahnya di toilet, lalu bergerak menuju wastafel, mencari ramuan anti hangovernya. Dia menenggaknya dalam sekali teguk, menutup matanya, berharap kepalanya berhenti berputar. Dia mencuci wajahnya, lalu keluar kamar mandi, berjalan ke dapur untuk minum air dingin.

Draco tinggal sendirian di flat mewah di London. Peri rumahnya Dobby datang setiap hari untuk mengurus rumah dan makannya. Flat itu adalah kado dari ayahnya karena menjadi lulusan terbaik Hogwarts (setelah Hermione Granger, tapi bagi ayah Draco, darah lumpur tidak pernah masuk hitungan).

Draco duduk di meja makannya, meminum teh yang sudah disiapkan oleh Dobby. _French toas_ t-nya di sihir agar tetap hangat. Draco mendesah panjang, melirik jam. Pengumuman akan di pajang di kementrian jam 11 nanti, masih ada dua jam untuk Draco bersiap-siap. Dia setengahnya menyesal kenapa mau ikut di ajak ke bar-diskotik-mabuk dan berdansa sampai jam 3 dini hari. Tapi Michael Corner, Anthony Goldstein, Zacharias Smith, dan dua anak Durmstrang lain berhasil membujuknya.

Draco tadinya tak ingin banyak minum, tapi setelah melihat _dia_ , entah kenapa mood-nya memburuk, dan memutuskan bahwa sedikit mabuk tak akan membuatnya mati. Dia, Harria Potter, cewek menyebalkan yang ternyata sama berambisinya menjadi Auror seperti Draco sendiri.

Dua tahun lalu, Draco sangat kaget saat melihat Potter duduk di kelas pelatihan auror. Dia tak terlihat seperti gadis tangguh yang memikirkan menjadi penangkap kriminal sebagai tujuan hidupnya. Tapi cewek itu duduk di kursi terjauh dari Draco seperti biasa seperti saat mereka di Hogwarts, mengobrol dengan Ron Weasley dan Dean Thomas. Di kelas itu hanya ada 2 cewek, Potter dan Susan Bones.

Selama dua tahun terakhir mereka tak pernah berbicara, walaupun mereka datang di kelas yang sama tiap harinya, dan pergi ke bar yang sama hampir tiap akhir pekan. Potter tak pernah sekalipun selip menatap Draco, tak pernah ada kata Selamat pagi atau hai saat mereka menjadi dua orang pertama yang datang di kelas (Potter langsung memutar badannya dan pergi begitu melihat kelas hanya berisi Draco), dan Draco rasanya tak pernah membenci seseorang seperti ini.

Apa sebenarnya masalah gadis itu? Penolakan Draco sudah terjadi empat tahun lalu, dan tak ada tanda-tanda cewek itu memaafkan Draco. Bukannya Draco butuh dimaafkan, tapi tetap saja kesal sekali rasanya di cuekin seperti itu!

Draco mengernyit dalam, bangkit untuk berjalan ke kamar mandi, berusaha mengalihkan pikirannya dari Potter. Dia butuh shower.

Draco mandi, dan merasa jauh lebih baik, kepalanya jernih. Shower dan ramuan hangover selalu menyelamatkan hidup Draco.

Draco menggunakan floo untuk berangkat ke kementrian lima belas menit sebelum pengumuman. Dia melihat beberapa rekan pelatihannya sudah berdiri menunggu di depan air mancur persaudaraan sihir. Draco mendesah, berusaha tak menunjukan bahwa dirinya sama gugupnya dengan mereka, berjalan ke arah geng nya yang biasa.

"Hai Draco," kata Corner. Draco mengangguk.

"Well then, kita semua tahu Draco akan lulus," tandas Goldstein, memutar bola matanya.

Draco mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Tak ada yang pasti," katanya datar, duduk di sebelah Smith, yang mendengus.

"Kau dan Harry akan lulus, Malfoy. Aku berani menjamin," katanya, penuh iri. Draco mengangkat bahu. Mungkin dia benar.

Draco, walaupun tak ada mentornya yang mengatakannya di depannya, adalah juara kelas. Dia menguasai semua bidang, praktek maupun tertulis. Dia pemimpin yang tegas, disiplin, selalu tenang, tanpa celah. Draco dan semua anak lain akan heran kalau mereka tidak memiliih Draco untuk bergabung.

Sedangkan Potter... adalah petarung paling baik yang pernah Draco temui. Draco tahu Potter adalah satu-satunya anak yang mendapat Outstanding di OWL Pertahanan mereka (dia tahu fakta ini saat Blaise menyebutkannya saat mereka kelas 7), dan dia akhirnya tahu alasannya saat melihat cewek itu beraksi. Penuh tekad, nekat, cepat, tanpa ampun, Potter membuat para mentor, yang tadinya meremehkannya karena dia seorang cewek, melongo kagum.

Potter yang santai, kalem, tak banyak bicara. Peringkatnya melonjak sejak battle pertama dua tahun lalu, di mana dia melucuti tongkat mentor Auror Dawlish dalam dua menit. Dia otomatis adalah anak kesayangan hampir semua mentor mereka, bahkan saling panggil nama depan dengan senior seperti Moody dan Shacklebolt.

Tentu saja Potter akan masuk.

Panjang umur, cewek itu berapparate 5 meter dari mereka. Potter memakai pakaian muggle, celana jins dan hoodie, rambutnya dia ikat ekor kuda seperti biasa. Mata Draco otomatis melayang ke kaki Potter yang jenjang, yang dibentuk oleh celana jinsnya. Potter punya tubuh yang bagus, setidaknya Draco bisa mengakui ini. Tinggi yang pas, kaki jenjang, payudara yang sekal, pantat yang terbentuk indah dengan panggul yang proporsional. Walaupun itu tak ada apa-apanya dibanding Lisa Turpin, pacarnya saat ini, yang di sebut-sebut sebagai gadis tercantik versi WitchWeekly.

"Hei Harry!" Panggil Corner bersemangat. Potter menoleh, tersenyum dan melambai, tapi tidak mendatanginya, dan malah menuju ke kerumunan Susan Bones, Ruugas White dari Durmstrang, dan Weasley. Corner mengernyit, heran pada sikap dingin cewek itu, tapi lalu tersadar saat menatap Draco. Semua anak pelatihan tahu Harry Potter dan Draco Malfoy tidak saling bicara. "Well, okay," katanya pasrah.

"Kau masih tak bicara dengan Harry rupanya," kata Goldstein, nada suaranya sangaz heran. Draco mengangkat bahu.

"Sepertinya begitu," katanya kaku.

"Kau tahu, kau dan dia akhirnya harus menyelesaikan masalah kalian," kata Smith bijak. "Kalau kalian diterima menjadi auror. Tahun ketiga pelatihan kan partnership, dan kau harus akrab dengan semua anggota Auror, karena saling percaya adalah simbol kemitraan kita."

Draco mendesah. "Aku tak mau membicarakannya oke? Aku heran kenapa kita sering sekali membicarakan Potter," tandasnya kesal.

Corner nyengir. "yeah yeah, karena..." tapi apapun yang mau dia katakan harus menunggu karena Cedric Diggory, salah satu senior mereka, datang membawa segulung perkamen. Dia nyengir pada beberapa anak, dan ber- _highfive_ dengan Potter, si anak kesayangan, lalu berdeham meminta perhatian mereka. Semua anak langsung terdiam.

"Pagi semua," katanya riang. Menjijikan, pikir Draco. "Di selembar perkamen ini adalah nasib kalian. Aku akan menempelnya di papan pengumuman, dan siapapun yang lolos, langsung menuju lantai 2, markas Auror. Sebelumnya, aku mengucapkan selamat untuk kalian semua, kalian hebat bertahan dalam 2 tahun terakhir, dan beberapa dari kalian yang tidak lolos, jangan berkecil hati. Kalian punya bekal yang sama dengan teman-teman kalian yang lolos. Masih banyak pekerjaan hebat lain selain Auror."

Semua menatapnya kosong. Apakah cowok ini idiot?

Diggory meringis. "Oke, kurasa cukup. Bagi kalian yang lolos, sampai ketemu 5 menit lagi." Dia nyengir lebar pada Potter, seolah menunjukan pada semua bahwa dia akan bsrtemu cewek itu lima menit lagi. Draco memutar bola matanya. Diggory berjalan ke papan pengumuman, menempel perkamen di tangannya dengan sihir, lalu pergi. Semua anak langsung berjalan buru-buru, penuh semangat, penuh harap. Draco berjalan tenang di paling belakang, menolak menyamakan dirinya dengan jelata yang hobi berjejal-jejalan. Walaupun dalam hati dia kembali mulas.

kalau Potter diterima dan dia tidak diterima, cewek itu pasti merasa sangat puas. Merasa menang dari Draco, sama seperti saat pertandingan Quidditch mereka di kelas 7.

Kalau Potter diterima dan dia tidak, mereka tak akan bertemu lagi seumur hidup.

Draco merasakan perutnya makin mulas. Dia berdiri di belakang kerumunan, untungnya mereka cuma bersedikit, dan akhirnya membaca.

 **DAFTAR PESERTA YANG LOLOS PELATIHAN AUROR TAHUN KEDUA**

 **1\. MALFOY, DRACO**

 **2\. POTTER, HARRIA**

 **3\. WEASLEY, RONALD**

 **4\. WHITE, RUUGAS**

 **PARA PESERTA TELAH MENYELESAIKAN DUA TAHUN PENDIDIKAN DAN AKAN MELANJUTKAN TAHUN TERAKHIR SEBAGAI AUROR MAGANG.**

 **SELAMAT BAGI PARA AUROR MAGANG YANG BARU.**

 **Tertanda**

 **Kingsley Shacklebolt**

 **Kepala Auror Kementrian Sihir Inggris Raya**

Draco mendesah sangat lega. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Dia bahkan tak bisa mendengar teriakan kecewa dan tangisan teman-temannya yang tidak diterima.

Dua tahun. Setelah dua tahun kerja keras. Akhirnya!

Akhirnya!

Akhirnya!

Draco tersenyum lebar, menatap mencari ketiga rekannya yang lain. Potter dan Weasley masih berpelukan sambil setengah melompat, dan Ruugas White tampak menatap geli kedua temannya itu. Senyum Draco mendadak menghilang.

Potter diterima juga.

dia dan Potter akan menjadi rekan kerja.

"Well, akhirnya kau dan Potter," ketus Smith, wajahnya tampak siap membunuh. "Dan Weasley si ahli strategi tentu saja. Tapi White? Dia bahkan bukan dari Hogwarts!"

Draco hanya mengangkat bahu, lalu meninggalkan Smith, yang memaki-maki para mentor karena tak memilihnya. Dia berjalan ke Ruugas White.

"Oh hei Draco, selamat," katanya riang, memeluk Draco sekilas. Draco berusaha tak berjengit. Ruugas adalah cowok periang yang sangat jago forensik (mungkin ksrena itu dia dipilih). Kemampuan ramuannya sangat di atas rata-rata. Tapi dia selalu sok kenal dengan siapapun. Dan semua tahu dia naksir berat pada Weasley, walaupun Weasley sudah berkencan dengan Hermiona Granger. Weasley tampaknya tidak sadar bahwa di dekatnya ada perusak rumah tangga yang swdang menunggu adanya celah untuk menyerang.

Weasley dan Potter saling melepaskan diri, dan perut Draco serasa ditimpa timah panas saat mata hijau Potter menatapnya.

Pertama kali sejak 3 tahun lalu, saat di lapangan Quidditch.

Mata Potter sedikit berair, mungkin karena tangis haru. Tenggorokan Draco tercekat, tahu bahwa mata itu mungkin adalah mata paling indah di dunia...

Lalu sedetik kemudian, Potter mengalihkan matanya menuju Ruugas, memeluk cowok itu. Draco bertanya-tanya, apa yang akan Potter lakukan kalau Draco memberinya pelukan selamat. Mengutuknya sampai ujung dunia mungkin.

"Malfoy, akhirnya kita setim lagi," kata Weasley, nyengir. Draco dan Weasley saling mengubur rasa benci mereka tahun lalu, saat mereka berhasil lolos tahun pertama dan mabuk-mabukan sampai pagi. Draco memberi Weasley ramuan anti hangover paginya saat mereka tergeletak di kamar mandi pub itu, sangat malu tapi bersyukur karena masih hidup setelah beberapa belas gelas bir yang mereka tenggak. Setelah itumereka menjadi saling sopan, dan, kalau Draco bisa mengatakannya, menjadi teman.

Draco nyengir, mereka berjabat tangan. Untungnya tak ada yang menganggap sikap saling mendiamkan Draco dan Potter aneh. Mereka berjalan bersama ke lantai dua menuju markas auror. Potter dan Ruugas White di depan, saling melingkarkan tangan di pinggang satu sama lain, berjalan dengan langkah ringan. Draco dan Weasley di belakang mereka.

"Astaga, aku tak percaya mereka sungguh menerimaku," kata Ron semangat, mengusap wajahnya cepat. "Auror! Aku!"

Draco terkekeh. "Mereka tahu kemampuanmu membaca strategi berguna bagi mereka," katanya faktual.

Ron nyengir. "Mungkin begitu. Astaga! Aku! Auror!"

"Auror magang. Tahun depan kau baru akan jadi auror sesungguhnya."

"Yah, tapi tidak perlu melewati tes lagi kan? Rasanya aku sudah muak harus terus belajar..."

Draco mengangguk, mengerti maksudnya. Tapi dia belum sempat menanggapi, mereka sudah sampai di depan markas auror. Potter dan White saling melepaskan diri, berbicara sambil berbisik, menunggu. Draco memutar bola matanya, mengetuk pintu, lalu saat tak ada jawaban, membukanya.

Mereka pernah dua kali ke markas auror. Tempat itu besar, dengan bilik-bilik dan beberapa kantor untuk para senior. Di paling belakang ada sel-sel untuk menahan sementara kriminal. Tak ada yang istimewa. Saat ini ruangan sepi, hanya ada sekitar 6 auror masing-masing di meja mereka.

Cedric Diggory melompat dari kursinya saat melihat para anak magang, berjalan menghampiri mereka.

"Hei, selamat untuk kalian," katanya, mengajak ber- _highfive_ Potter dan White, dan berjabat tangan dengan Ron dan Draco. "Saat ini tahun depan, kalian akan mendapatkan seragam ini." Dia menunjuk jubah auror warna marun nya, dengan nametag emas bertuliskan Auror Diggory. "Tapi tahun ini, kalian akan bekerja untuk kami. Magang di kantor ini, ikut misi, dan segala hal seru lainnya."

"Apa kau akan jadi mentor kami?" Tanya Potter, tersenyum lebar. Diggory menggeleng.

"Nah, aku baru dua tahun bergabung di tim. Mentor kalian adalah Robards. Aku akan membawa kalian ke kantornya. Tapi kalau kalian ada pertanyaan apapun, silakan tanyakan padaku." Dia berjalan ke arah deteran pintu kantor di sebelah kiri ruangan, dan berhenti di depan pintu dengan tulisan: SENIOR AUROR WILLIAM ROBARDS. Dia mengetuk pintu, dan membukanya saat Robards mengkonfirmasi dari dalam.

"Sir, anak baru sudah datang," kata Diggory, melongok ke dalam.

"Suruh mereka masuk," kata Robards. Diggory menoleh ke mereka, tersenyum lebar.

"kalian dengar Robards. Good luck," katanya, lalu melambai pergi.

Keempat anak magang itu masuk ke dalam, mengucapkan sapaan pada Robards. Mereka duduk di kursi yang sudah di siapkan Robards di depan mejanya. Draco duduk di sebelah Weasley, yang duduk di sebelah Potter, yang duduk di sebelah White.

Robards adalah auror bertubuh tinggi besar dan tegap, berusia akhir empat puluh tahun. Dia tadinya dicalonkan sebagai kepala Auror, tapi kalah pamor dibanding Shackelbolt, yang masih sangat muda, baru berusia sekitar 38 tahun dan bahkan belum menikah.

"Sebelumnya kuucapkan selamat untuk kalian berempat. Kalian telah bekerja keras dalam seleksi dan pelatihan dan berhak duduk di sini. Tapi harus kalian garis bawahi bahwa malas bukanlah sikap auror. Aku tak mau anak buah pemalas, dan walaupun tak ada seleksi, aku masih bisa mengajukan surat pemecatan untuk siapapun yang tidak serius di pekerjaan ini."

Hening menyusul pernyataan (ancaman?) ini. Robards menatap mereka satu per satu, matanya melembut saat menatap Potter. Draco berusaha tidak mendengus.

"Kalian akan bekerja dalam tim empat orang, karena kebetulan tahun ini hanya ada empat. Tim ini di bagi 2 tim kecil, partnership. Kalian harus saling mengenal, saling percaya, karena kalian tahu persis apa taruhannya jika sudah ada di lapangan. Kalian sudah belajar soal ini di Pelajaran Kerja Sama Tim," kata Robards lagi. Dia diam sejenak, menatap mereka satu persatu lagi, dan Draco berusaha tidak berjengit.

Para mentor tidak tahu bahwa hubungan Draco dan Potter tak bisa di reparasi. Draco hanya tak membayangkan jika mereka di lapangan, dan dirinya tak yakin apakah Potter akan mengutuknya, atau menyerahkannya pada maut. Draco menyilangkan jarinya, berharap, berharap sekali dia dan Potter tidak setim.

Tapi entah kenapa, dalam hati kecilnya, dia tahu bahwa dia dan Potter tak akan bisa melanjutkan aksi diam mereka lebih lama lagi. Tahu bahwa yang terburuk akhirnya akan terjadi. Dan langsung dikonfirmasi oleh Robards yang berkata,

"Jadi, Potter dan Malfoy, satu tim. White dan Weasley, satu tim lainnya."

Pernyataan itu di susul tarikan napas tercekat dari keempat auror magang. Robards mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Apa?"

Tapi tak ada yang berani menjawab. Draco berusaha tetap tenang, menatap sang senior kalem. Dia penasaran sekali bagaimana ekspresi Potter.

Apa yang harus Draco lakukan?

Robards tampak tak terkesan. "Aku tak peduli apakah kalian Slytherin atau Gryffindor, atau Hogwarts dan Durmstrang. Aku tak peduli kalau kalian sampai detik ini adalah rival. Kenyataannya, kalian mendaftar sebagai Auror secara sadar dan tahu apa konsekuensinya. Kalian dua tahun menjalani pelatihan dan seleksi sangat ketat, dan aku tahu kalian tak mau itu semua sia-sia hanya karena persaingan antar asrama," tandasnya tegas. "Jelas?"

Keempat auror magang mengangguk ragu.

"Aku bertanya apakah jelas?" Ulang Robards setengah membentak.

"Jelas, Sir!" Jawab keempat junior kompak. Robards melotot sebentar, lalu mengangguk puas.

Draco menarik napas. Andaikan saja semua konflik antara dia dan Potter hanya karena persaingan antar asrama...

-dhdhdhd-

Mereka keluar dari ruangan Robards 2 jam kemudian, telinga Draco panas dan punggungnya pegal karena duduk terus. Mereka buru-buru keluar markas, dan menghela napas lega saat sampai lagi di air mancur persaudaraan sihir.

"Merlin," kata Weasley, ekspresinya horor. "Setahun kedepan tampaknya berarti kerja keras."

Draco memutar bola matanya. "Sungguh? Aku tidak sadar," katanya sarkastis. Weasley terbahak. Sejak setahun lalu, dia mulai menghargai selera humor Draco yang ketus dan penuh sarkasme.

White bersedekap. "Sekarang kita ngapain nih? Makan siang?" Dia menatap Weasley yang mengangkat bahu.

"Sounds good to me. Aku lapar sekali. Kita bisa pesan Pizza di flatku dan Harry," katanya, mengecek jam tangannya.

Draco melirik Potter, yang sejak tadi hanya diam, dan tampak sangat tak nyaman.

Merlin, apa yang harus Draco lakukan? Mereka partner. Mereka harus saling bicara. Tapi Draco tahu dirinya dan Potter sama-sama tak akan mau mengalah. Empat tahun bukan waktu yang sebentar.

"Bagaimana Malfoy?" Tanya White. Draco mengerjap, tapi mengangguk cepat, berusaha menyingkirkan Potter dari otaknya.

"Oke. Aku sedang senggang," katanya.

"Oke, lets go. Dengan floo, Flat Potter Weasley Granger," kata Weasley riang, matanya menerawang, jelas sudah memikirkan soal makanan. Dia melempar serbuk floo dan melompat. White langsung menyusulnya. Tinggal Draco dan Potter.

"Hei," kata Draco, membuat Potter terlonjak. Dia menoleh, dan mata itu menatap Draco. Ekspresi Potter datar, tapi dia jelas tak menyangka Draco akan mengajaknya bicara. Draco merasakan jantungnya berdebur kencang. Merlin, apa yang akan dia katakan.

Setelah empat tahun...

 _Maafkan aku._

Tentu saja bukan itu yang keluar dari bibir Draco selanjutnya. "Bisakah setidaknya kita bicara?"

Potter menatapnya tajam, masih tak mengatakan apapun.

"Kau dengar apa kata Robards kan? Lupakan yang lalu, lets move on, shall we?" Lanjut Draco, mengulurkan tangannya. Potter menatap tangan Draco, ekspresinya berubah kaku dan dingin. Draco merasakan hatinya terjun bebas. Tenggorokannya kering.

Lalu Draco merasakan tangan Potter, kecil, jauh lebih kecil dari Draco, menjabat tangannya. Draco tersentak kaget, seolah ada listrik yang memerCik, tangannya otomatis mencengkeram tangan Potter, yang berjengit. Draco merasakan jantungnya melompat, berdebum keras, sampai dia takut Potter mendengarnya dari jarak mereka yang cukup jauh. Mereka bertatapan, dan Draco serasa tenggelam di mata emerald itu...

"Er," Potter akhirnya bersuara, tampak sangat tak nyaman, menatap tangan mereka yang masih bertautan. Draco buru-buru menarik tangannya, tahu persis bahwa wajahnya merona. Potter menatapnya aneh.

Mereka terdiam canggung, lalu Potter menghela napas. "Kau benar. Setidaknya kita harus berusaha menjadi teman," katanya, memberi Draco senyumnya.

Senyum itu pendek dan tidak menyentuh mata cewek itu, tapi Draco merasa segala bebannya, segala perasaan bersalah yang dia rasakan selama empat tahun terakhir, sedikit terangkat. Draco membalas senyumnya.

Dan dia tahu mereka pasti tampak bodoh bagi orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang, saling pandang dengan senyum aneh dan atmosfer penuh ketidakyakinan yang mencekam. Tapi Draco tidak peduli.

Akhirnya dia berhasil mendapatkan senyum Harria Potter. Bukan hanya menatap dari jauh, berharap cewek itu akan menatapnya suatu hari nanti.

Entah kenapa, Draco merasa hari ini adalah hari terbaik dalam hidupnya. Dia lulus seleksi Auror, dan gadis yang membencinya setuju untuk memberinya kesempatan kedua.

Kalau Draco sedikit melayang, tak ada yang bisa menyalahkannya.

-dhdhdhhddh-

bersambuuung

haiii guys maaff sekali updatenya laamaa hahaha. Saya terjebak di dunia James dan Lily Potter yang amaziiing bgtt, sampe ga pengen nulis cerita sendiri x))

buat yang bertanya-tanya kok alurnya cepat sekali, tenang ajaaa... cerita ini slow burn kok. Dua chapter pertama hanya prolog. Cerita sesungguhnya di mulai dari chapter ini. Fokusnya lebih pada Draco, tapi kita lihat nanti apakah Harry akan bicara juga?

pliis review yang banyaak.. sungguh membuat saya makin semangaat untuk menilis. Muaaachhh


	4. Chapter 4

I Hate That I Love You

Chapter 4.

Draco keluar dari perapian flat Potter dan Weasley. Flat itu kecil. Hanya ada 2 kamar, 1 kamar mandi, ruang tamu, dan dapur. Draco berusaha tak berjengit melihat sofa kasar di ruang tamu, dimana ada kotak hitam besar menempel di dinding. Flat itu bersih, dan Draco yakin Granger tak akan membiarkan ketidaksterilan di tempat tinggalnya. Jadi, menelan keraguannya, dia menyusul ketiga rekannya duduk.

Potter sedang menempelkan sesuatu berwarna putih dengan tali panjang menjuntai di telinganya dan dia berbicara pelan.

"Ya, satu loyang meat lovers dengan ekstra mozarela, satu loyang bolognese dengan paprika. Yup, okay, trims," kata Potter. Draco menatapnya bingung saat cewek itu meletakkan alat itu ke atas box berisi deretan angka.

"What the hell is that?" Tanya Draco, dan langsung menyesalinya. Baru saja dia baikan dengan Potter, dan dia sudah mencari masalah dengan cewek itu. Draco berusaha tak berjengit, berharap Potter tidak tersinggung.

Potter menoleh, mengernyit sejenak, bingung apa maksud Draco. Untungnya tidak kelihatan tersinggung sama sekali. Weasley terbahak. "Merlin! Sekarang kita bertemu penyihir yang lebih parah dibanding aku soal alat muggle!"

Pemahaman terlihat di wajah Potter, yang nyengir kecil. "Oh, maksudmu telepon?" Dia melambai ke alat di depannya. Draco mengangguk. "Alat muggle untuk berkomunikasi. Seperti panggilan Floo di dunia sihir."

Draco mengangkat kedua alisnya tinggi. "Jadi kau bicara dengan orang lain ribuan kilo dari sini?" Tanyanya ragu.

"Bisa untuk bicara bahkan dengan manusia di Pakistan, atau Australia," kata Potter, matanya berkilat. "Jauh lebih simpel di banding floo, dan lebih bersih."

Draco mengernyit, entah kenapa merasa sangat tertarik. Dia tak pernah mengenal muggle seumur hidupnya, tak pernah bicara dengan satu mugglepun, tak pernah melihat bagaimana mereka bertahan hidup tanpa sihir.

"Kau mau mencoba?" Tanya Potter.

Draco tertegun, menatap Potter. Cewek itu jelas masih agak canggung, punggungnya kaku seolah kehadiran Draco membebaninya. Tapi dia berusaha. Potter berusaha ramah padanya.

Draco menelan ludah, menatap horor 'telepon'. Potter, Weasley, dan White terkekeh. "Rileks Draco, kami tahu yang mulia darah murni tak akan mau bersentuhan dengan alat muggle," kata White, dia duduk santai di sofa tunggal, kakinya terangkat di atas meja. Jelas ini bukan kali pertama dia di flat ini.

"Atau kau takut?" Lanjut Potter, senyumnya menggoda.

Draco mengerjap, berharap wajahnya tidak merona bodoh. Potter memberikan senyum itu padanya. Pada Draco.

Potter benar-benar berusaha.

Draco mengusap rambutnya, mendadak gugup. Tapi untungnya yang lain menganggapnya gugup karena prospek 'bersentuhan' dengan alat muggle.

"Aku tidak takut pada alat muggle bodoh, Potter," tukasnya akhirnya.

Potter mengangkat sebelah alisnya, tanpa kata menyodorkan 'telepon' itu pada Draco, yang berusaha keras tidak berjengit. Draco memelototi Weasley dan White yang tertawa terbahak-bahak, tahu persis bahwa dirinya sedang dikerjain.

Draco menarik napas, mengambil telepon itu, tapi langsung menjatuhkannya saat mendengar suara mendengung, memekik kaget. Potter, Weasley, dan White tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai tak bisa bernapas.

"Fuck-you," tandas Draco, memelototi mereka, bersedekap kesal, membuat ketiga rekannya itu makin terbahak. Tapi dalam hati dia tak sungguhan kesal. Bagaimana bisa dia marah melihat Potter tertawa seperti itu di dekatnya, hal yang sebelumnya tak pernah dia lakukan? Draco hanya memutar bola matanya saat Weasley memeragakan ulang adegan Draco terkesiap oleh telepon yang malang.

"Ha-bloody-ha. Sangat lucu, Weasley," tukas Draco.

Untungnya, seteleh itu bel pintu berbunyi dan Potter bangkit untuk membuka pintu, menerima pizza mereka. Mereka pindah ke dapur, duduk di meja makan, makan sambil mengobrol ringan, sangat happy karena lolos tahun kedua mereka.

Potter masih tidak banyak bicara, tapi Draco tak ingin komplain. Cewek itu memaafkannya saja sudah membuat hatinya lebih ringan. Dan Draco sendiri suka bicara, jadi tak ada masalah. Dia tahu bahwa dia beruntung Potter mau menatapnya saat dia bercerita. Draco berusaha keras tidak terus-terusan menatap cewek itu, berusaha keras memberi perhatian yang sama pada Weasley dan White. Tapi setelah 4 tahun yang panjang dan penuh rasa bersalah, sungguh melegakan bisa melihat mata itu dari dekat...

"Oke, karena kita akan menjadi rekan yang saling mempertaruhkan nyawa untuk satu sama lain," kata Ruugas riang. "Kurasa ada baiknya kita mengenal satu sama lain lebih dekat."

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Draco, mengambil pizza nya yang kelima. Jujur, ini pertama kalinya dia makan pizza. Dia selalu menganggap pizza makanan rakyat jelata. Dia tak mengatakannya pada rekan-rekannya tentang fakta ini karena sungguh memakukan. Tapi betapa bodohnya dia, pizza adalah makanan paling luar biasa sedunia. Draco berusaha keras tidak menjilat jarinya, dia tak mau terjerumus sejauh itu, dan berjengit saat Weasley dan Potter dengan santainya menjilat jari mereka. Menjijikan.

Mata Ruugas berkilat. "Ini saatnya bermain Game Kebenaran!"

"Ide bagus!" Kata Weasley, melompat berdiri menuju kulkasnya, dan mengeluarkan 4 kaleng bir.

"Maksudmu Truth or Dare?" Tanya Potter, tampak tak nyaman. Draco tahu perasaannya. Dia tak ingin membeberkan rahasianya di depan orang-orang yang baru dikenalnya.

"Sejenis. Tapi kita buat pertanyaan yang simpel, dengan jawaban yang simpel. Hanya untuk saling mengenal, mungkin bisa jadi inspirasi untuk hadia natal atau ulang tahun? Ngomong-ngomong, ultahku 2 Februari, dan aku mengharapkan kado oke?"

Weasley dan Potter saling memutar bola mata mereka.

"Okay," kata Potter akhirnya, membuka kaleng bir nya dan menenggaknya. "Lets do it."

Draco mendengus, tapi mengambil kaleng bir bagiannya juga.

"Oke kalau kita sepakat. Dimulai dari aku. Tanggal lahir?"

"5 juni."

"23 Maret."

"31 Juli," kata Potter. Draco nyengir.

"Jadi kau adalah _baby_ di grup ini Potter. Selamat," katanya menggoda.

Potter mengernyit. "Hanya beda sebulan darimu," protesnya.

"Nyaris 2 bulan," kata Draco tak mau kalah.

Potter memutar bola matanya, tapi tak menjawab lagi. Draco merasa menang.

"Giliranku. Warna favorit," kata Weasley. "Aku marun."

"Emerald," kata Draco. Weasley mendengus.

"Sangat original," ledeknya. Draco mengangkat sebelah alis.

"Perlukah kuingatkan kalau warna favoritmu juga warna asramamu?" Tandasnya.

Weasley mengangkat bahu. "Yeah yeah."

"Aku suka merah," kata Ruugas, menatap Weasley penuh arti. "Apalagi dengan bintik-bintik."

Potter dan Draco mendengus kompak. Tapi Weasley tampak tak sadar, karena dia mengernyit dan berkata, "warna macam apa itu?"

"Aku suka biru," kata Potter, nyengir geli menatap Ruugas yang cemberut karena aksi flirtingnya di tolak mentah-mentah. "Oke giliranku. Makanan favorit. Treacle tart."

"Hmm, pertanyaan bagus. Dan menjebak," kata Weasley serius. "Aku bisa bilang spageti favoritku. Tapi aku juga suka telur rebus. Atau sosis yang dipanggang dengan minyak yang menetes-netes. Hm. Tapi aku juga tak akan menolak burger. Atau..."

"Oke Weasley, kami paham. Kau suka semua makanan," kata Draco. Weasley mau memprotes, tapi Draco berkata cepat, "Aku suka pie apel," bohongnya. Jelas makanan favoritnya di dunia adalah pizza yang baru selesai dimakannya, tapi dia tak akan mengakuinya.

"Kau sungguh simpel Draco," kata Ruugas kaget. "Aku selalu berpikir kau suka makanan Perancis yang pengucapannya super sulit. Tapi pie apel! Aku terkesan!"

Draco nyengir malas. "Banyak hal tentangku yang akan membuatmu terkejut, White. Just you see," katanya penuh misteri. Ruugas dan Weasley mendengus tak percaya.

"Oke. Aku percaya. Dan, pilihanku jatuh pada chinese food. Terutama dengan MSG yang banyak," kata Ruugas lagi.

Draco menatapnya jijik, tapi memilih berkata, "Giliranku. Ciuman pertama, siapa dan kapan. Linda Myer, saat kelas 2."

Weasley dan White bersiul. "No way!" Seru Weasley tak percaya. "Aku tahu Myer. Cewek super cantik Ravenclaw tiga tahun di atas kita!"

Draco nyengir puas. "Kau bicara dengan cowok terpopuler di Hogwarts Weasley. Dan kuyakinkan kau, aku sama terkejutnya denganmu. Dia mengajariku Transfigurasi, dan aku bahkan belum tahu apa artinya flirting! Dia sedang menjelaskan sesuatu di perpus, dan boom! Dia menciumku!" Katanya riang, tahu bahwa Weasley dan white sangat terkesan. Draco melirik Potter, penasaran reaksinya. Cewek itu menatap jari-jarinya seolah bosan. Draco cemberut.

"Well, thats good Malfoy," desah Weasley, kalah. . "Aku pertama berciuman di kelas 6. Dengan Lavender Brown."

"Merlin! Kau sungguh telat tumbuh!"

"Fuck you," tukas Weasley, membuat Draco tertawa terbahak sampai memegangi perutnya. White menatap Weasley terkesan.

"Kurasa itu imut. Kutebak kau tipe yang tak memikirkan percintaan," katanya riang.

Potter nyengir. "Oh dia memikirkan. Hanya saja dia tak cukup berani," katanya.

Weasley memelototinya. "Shut up Har! Aku tahu siapa ciuman pertamamu. Dean Thomas, kelas 4!"

Wajah Potter merona. "Well," katanya, tak menatap ketiga rekannya, yang mengerjap.

"Maksudmu ciuman pertamamu bukan Dean Thomas?" Tanya Weasley bingung.

Potter mengangkat bahu. "Anggap saja Dean ciuman pertamaku..."

"No way!" Seru White. "Ini Game of truth! Jangan kau nodai dengan kebohonganmu Potter!"

Draco menatap Potter penasaran. "Ayolah Potter, tak mungkin separah itu kan ciuman pertamamu?"

wajah Potter makin merona. "Well, oke," desahnya. "Pier Polkis."

"Who?"

"Nama ciuman pertamaku," tandas Potter, memelototi Draco, seolah salah cowok itu dia berciuman dengan cowok bermama Pier Polkis. Draco otomatis melawan.

" _Who_ is Pier Polkis?"

Potter menggeram. "Sahabat baik sepupuku Dudley. Aku sempat pacaran dengannya tiga bulan penuh, sebelum Dudley tahu dan menghajar Pier habis-habisan. Kurasa setelah itu tak akan ada teman Dudley yang naksir aku lagi," desahnya, mengernyit mengenang.

Wealsey dan draco bertukar lirikan.

"Dan umur berapa kau saat mencium Polkis?" Tanya Weasley.

Wajah Potter merona. "Well... dia menciumku saat aku berulang tahun yang ke-10," gumamnya akhirnya.

Hening panjang.

"Merlin!" Seru Weasley, bangkit, melotot garang. "Harry!"

"Aku tahu aku tahu! Please jangan bilang pada Molly?" Kata Potter, menangkupkan tangannya memohon. "Aku bersumpah aku tak tahu. Itu ulangtahunku, dan aku dan Pier sudah sebulan jadian. Dia mengajakku ke belakang kompleks rumah untuk memberikan kado untukku. Lalu dia menciumku. Hanya sekilas, aku bersumpah. Kurasa dia hanya penasaran bagaimana rasanya..."

Draco menatap Potter dengan sangat tertegun. Siapa sangka, Harria Potter, cewek polos, lugu, pendiam dari Gryffindor, adalah yang duluan mendapatkan ciuman pertama. Bahkan mengalahkan Draco, yang merupakan cowok paling playboy se-Slytherin!

White terbahak. "Merlin Harry, kau jelas tak sesuai penampilanmu!"

Potter memelototinya. "Itu hanya ciuman, bukan berarti aku dan Pier melakukan seks atau apa!" Tandasnya kesal.

Draco mengangkat sebelah alisnya tinggi. "Well, kutebak Pier Polkis sangat parah sampai kau begitu malu," katanya akhirnya.

Potter cemberut. "Pier bajingan. Dia langsung berkencan dengan Matilda Spiers tiga hari setelah Dudley menghajarnya," ketusnya. "Bukan sesuatu yang ingin kuingat."

"Oke, dan kau tak pernah bertemu lagi dengan dia?" Tanya Ruugas tertarik. "Pier Polkis terdengar seperti cowok populer yang tampan..."

Potter mendengus keras. "Merlin! Tidak sama sekali. Dia kurus, kecil... yah, sekarang dia tidak lagi kurus dan kecil," kata Potter, nyengir sendiri.

"Jadi kau masih sering bertemu dia?!" Pekik Weasley.

"Stop overreacting, Ron. Dia sahabat sepupuku. Aku selalu bertemu dengannya tiap musim panas sampai umur 17 tahun," kata Potter memutar bola matanya. "Tapi kuyakinkan kau, aku tak pernah menciumnya lagi."

"Bagus," tandas Weasley. Draco entah kenapa sama leganya dengan Weasley saat mendengar fakta ini. Potter memutar bola matanya lagi.

Ruugas menggeleng. "Ciuman pertamaku, saat umur 14 tahun, dengan sahabatku Damian," katanya santai.

"Damian," ulang Weasley, mengernyit. "Dan selama ini kukira Damian nama cowok." Dia terkekeh sendiri.

Draco, White, dan Potter menatapnya seolah dia mendadak mendapat kepala tambahan. Bagaimana bisa cowok yang paling jago strategi di antara mereka tidak tahu bahwa Ruugas White suka cowok?! Seluruh anak pelatihan tahu fakta itu!

"Well," kata White, nadanya penuh ketidakpercayaan. "Damian nama cowok."

Weasley mengerjap. Sekali. Dua kali. Lalu. "Oh," katanya tertegun. "Well oke."

"Oke?"

Weasley mengangkat bahu. "Oke. Walaupun aku agak kaget, kukira kau naksir Harry," katanya, nyengir.

White cemberut. "Pertanyaan selanjutnya," katanya akhirnya. "Pacar pertama."

"Pier Polkis pastinya," kata Potter tegas, seolah ada yang meragukan bahwa dia berkencan dengan orang sebelum Pier Polkis. Draco tak akan bertaruh, karena mendadak dia memandang Potter dengan kacamata yang berbeda. Ciuman pertama saat umur 10! Potter!

"Mandy Brockelhurst, Ravenclaw, saat kelas 3," kata Draco enteng.

"Lucky bastard," tandas Weasley, membuat Draco nyengir lebar. "Oke, pacar pertamaku juga Lavender Brown, saat kelas 6."

Ruugas mengangkat bahu. "Damian juga pacar pertamaku." Dia menatap Draco. "Dan itu artinya, hanya kau yang berciuman dengan seseorang tanpa status."

"Hei, cewek itu yang menciumku duluan!"protes Draco. "Lagipula, aku tak pernah masalah mencium cewek tanpa status pacaran. Ciuman adalah ciuman, pacaran adalah pacaran. Dua hal terpisah." Draco menerima tatapan jijik dari tiga orang di depannya. "What? Aku berkata jujur. Masa kalian tak pernah berciuman hanya sekedar karena hormon?" Tanyanya tak percaya. Siapa anak muda jaman sekarang yang masih sekolot itu?

Weasley rupanya iya. "Aku tak pernah," tandasnya tak terkesan.

Ruugas megernyit. "Aku tak pernah juga."

Lalu semua menatap Potter, yang sekali lagi nampak sangat tak nyaman dengan kursinya.

"Merlin! Yang benar saja!" Seru Weasley tak percaya, memelototi Potter, yang mengkerut ngeri. Ruugas dan Draco menganga syok. Potter sekali lagi membuktikan bahwa dirinya bukan gadis lugu Gryffindor.

Potter meringis. "Hanya ciuman biasa Ron. Please jangan berlebihan," katanya bersalah.

"Dengan siapa?" Tanya White penasaran.

Potter menggigit bibirnya, lalu mendesah. "Logan Jordan, teman Dudley yang lain, saat umur 10. Dan Michael Lewis sesaat sebelum masuk Hogwarts, dia tetanggaku." Dia menatap Ron takut-takut. "Hanya kecupan simpel Ron. Aku bersumpah."

"Dan? Siapa lagi?" Geram Weasley.

Potter tampak sangat tak nyaman. "Er..."

"Harry..."

"Oke, oke. Geez, kalian seperti pasukan cewek remaja saja," ketus Potter. Dia menarik napas, dan berkata lagi. "Oliver Wood, kalian ingat? Kapten Wuidditch Gryffindor. Dan Cedric Diggory, waktu itu dia masih menjadi kapten Hufflepuff. Dan... astaga, aku tak percaya aku bercerita tentang ini pada kalian... Roger Davies, kapten Ravenclaw."

Weasley, White, dan Draco menganga lebar.

"Dan Ginny bilang aku harus mendapat satu set. Kau tahu, satu set umm... kapten Quidditch. Jadi saat Marcus Flint berjalan sendirian di koridor kosong saat kelas 4..."

Draco sungguh sungguh tak percaya. Harria Potter!

"Dan kau melakukan ini semua bahkan sebelum kelas 5!" Pekik Weasley. "Bagaimana bisa aku tidak tahu?!"

Potter mengangkat bahu, wajahnya merah padam. Draco tak tahu harus berpikir apa lagi.

"Tapi setelah itu tak ada lagi," kata Potter buru-buru. "Aku tidak dekat dengan siapapun sampai kelas 7."

Weasley menatapnya tak percaya, tapi sebelum dia berkata apa-apa, White menyelanya, "Kenapa? Kenapa kau berhenti berciuman saat kelas 4?"

Wajah Potter pucat, tangannya mengepal. Weasley berjengit, melirik Draco, lalu mendadak diam sambil menatap jari-jarinya. Dan Draco paham.

Apakah mungkin itu saat Potter mulai menyukai Draco?

Draco menelan ludah. Masa? Masa gadis ini mulai menyukainya sejak kelas 4? Dan dia baru mengajak Draco berkencan saat kelas 6. Dua tahun memendam rasa pada Draco? Yang akhirnya Draco tolak dengan kata-kata kejamnya...

Rasa bersalah kembali menyerangnya.

Tapi Potter sudah memaafkannya kan? Potter sudah melupakannya. Sudah 4 tahun berlalu, dan cewek itu sudah move on dengan Terry Boot saat kelas 7. Tak ada masalah.

"Karena aku tak ingin berkencan," tandas Potter dingin pada White, yang terkejut karena reaksi Ketiga rekannya terhadap pertanyaan simpelnya.

"Oke," kata White tak percaya, tapi dengan bijak berkata, "Ron, pertanyaanmu selanjutnya."

Weasley berdeham, melirik Potter sekilas-yang masih mengepalkan tangannya-dan berkata, "Alat muggle favorit. Aku tv."

Draco mengerang, berusaha mengalihkan pikirannya dari tragedi saat kelas 6 itu. "Aku tak punya jawaban. Aku tak pernah bersinggungan dengan alat muggle. Selain telepon. Dan itu bukan favoritku."

Weasley dan White tertawa terbahak, tapi Potter tampak masih tak nyaman. Draco tak berani menatapnya. Dia takut. Dia takut Potter tidak balas menatapnya lagi. Mengacuhkannya lagi...

Merlin...

"Oke, kurasa aku juga tv," kata White. "Adakah yang mengalahkan itu?"

"Apa itu tv?" Tanya Draco penasaran.

"Kotak muggle untuk melihat drama. Seperti lukisan, tapi lebih kompleks. Aku akan menunjukannya padamu nanti," kata White. Draco tak tahu apakah dia harus waspada atau senang. Dia penasaran dengan alat muggle, tapi jujur dia juga ngeri.

"Aku suka handphone," kata Potter akhirnya. Punggungnya masih kaku, tapi dia berusaha.

Potter berusaha melupakan kenangan buruknya dengan Draco.

"Oke giliranku," kata Potter lagi. "Pelajaran favorit. Pertahanan terhadap ilmu hitam."

"Merlin, kau seperti Hermione," sindir Weasley, menenggak bir-nya. "Aku suka Pemeliharaan satwa gaib, kurasa."

"Ramuan," kata White riang, membuat Potter dan Weasley menatapnya jijik. "What? Aku suka ramuan, dan kupastikan guru ramuan di Durmstrang bukan brengsek seperti yang kalian dapat..."

Draco mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Prof Snape oke, kurasa."

"Jelas saja, kau anak asramanya," ketus Weasley. Draco nyengir.

"Well, aku suka Mantra," katanya simpel. "Dan Ramuan juga oke. Aritmancy juga tak buruk."

Weasley menggeleng-geleng, bergumam, "kutubuku," yang tidak Draco acuhkan.

"Oke giliranku. Pacar saat ini. Lisa Turpin," kata Draco.

Weasley mendengus. "Kau membual."

Draco nyengir lebar. "Aku berkencan dengan Lisa sejak akhir kelas 7. Dua tahun," katanya. "Jalan mulus menuju pernikahan."

Weasley melongo. "Kau serius? Tapi Lisa Turpin... dia sangat cantik!"

Draco terbahak. "Absolutely my type," katanya tanpa berpikir, dan dia merasakan Potter berjengit di sebelahnya, entah karena apa. Draco menoleh, dan hatinya mencelos saat Potter menghindari tatapannya. Draco mengernyit. Apa dia salah bicara? Apa Potter masih menyukainya? Tidak mungkin. Potter sudah move on bahkan saat mereka masih di Hogwarts. Apa Draco bicara sesuatu yang menyinggungnya lagi?

"Aku single," kata White, mendesah sedih. Weasley menepuk pundaknya.

"Tak ada yang salah dengan single, man," katanya menghibur, membuat White meringis. "Aku tentu saja berkencan dengan Hermione Granger."

Potter menenggak bir-nya. "Yeah, kurasa aku dan Terry masih on."

Weasley mengernyit. "Kau jelas tampak antusias," sindirnya. Potter nyengir, melempar kaleng kosongnya ke keranjang sampah, dan berjalan ke kulkas untuk mengambil 4 kaleng bir lagi. Saat kembali duduk, Weasley masih menatapnya, menunggu jawabannya. Potter mendesah.

"LDR ini membunuhku. Terakhir bertemu tiga bulan yang lalu, dan entahlah," dia mengangkat bahu. "Kurasa aku hanya harus bertahan 2 tahun lagi, saat dia selesai sekolah..."

"Dimana dia?" Tanya Draco penasaran. Potter mau tak mau menatapnya, membuat Draco mendesah lega dalam hati.

"Spanyol. Belajar Transfigurasi selama 4 tahun. Lalu dia akan melanjutkan 2 tahun di sini bersama McGonagall, dan siap menggantikan guru itu sebagai master Transfigurasi."

White bersiul. "Sounds too smart to me," kekehnya. "And to you," tambahnya impresif. Potter nyengir.

"Selalu bertanya-tanya apa yang dia lihat dariku, tenang saja," katanya, membuat Whiter terbahak.

Tapi Draco tidak tertawa. Potter, walaupun bukan gadis yang super cantik, pintar, dan kaya seperti Lisa, punya karisma tersendiri. Dia bisa bergaul dengan siapa saja. Bisa membuat seseorang merasa diterima, merasa nyaman dengan keberadaannya. Senyumnya tulus sampai matanya, dan tawanya menular bagai cacar naga. Dia punya bentuk tubuh yang luar biasa bagus, dan sangat sangat rendah hati. Walaupun Potter bukan tipe pilihan Draco, tapi dia tahu bahwa siapapun yang mendapatkan cewek itu adalah cowok yang beruntung...

Draco mendesah, berusaha tidak memikirkan bahwa dia tadinya punya kesempatan...

"Oke lanjut," kata White. "First sex."

"Astaga! Ruugas!"

"What?"

Potter terkikik, wajah Weasley merona dahsyat. Draco nyengir lebar.

"Oke. Pansy Parkinson, kelas 4," katanya santai.

"Empat belas tahun?!"

"yup," kata Draco santai, lalu menatap curiga Potter. "Kau? Tidak melakukannya sebelum Hogwarts kan?!" Tuduhnya.

Potter memelototinya. "Jangan samakan aku dengan jalang Parkinsonmu," tandasnya, bersedekap. Draco dan Weasley mendesah lega.

"Lega mendengar kau masih perawan," kata Weasley, Draco mengangguk riang dalam hati, entah kenapa.

Potter berjengit. "Aku tak bilang begitu," gumamnya.

Weasley dan Draco tergagap. "Tapi tadi kau bilang..."

Potter memutar bola matanya, wajahnya merah padam. "Aku tidak melakukannya sampai lulus Hogwarts oke? 18 tahun, dan sudah setahun penuh berkencan dengan Terry..."

"Kau menyerahkan keperawananmu pada si aneh itu?" Pekik Draco tak percaya.

Potter memelototinya. "Aku akan sangat berterima kasih kalau kau tak menghina pacarku..."

Weasley tampak seperti habis kejambretan, membuat White tertawa terbahak.

"Merlin. Sudahlah Ron, kasihan Harry. Kau ingin dia jadi perawab tua?"

"lebih baik jadi perawan tua daripada jalang!"

"Beraninya kau Ron! Kau dan Lavender melakukan seks di ruang rekreasi dan kau bisa bilang aku jalang!"

"Itu jelas berbeda! Aku cowok! Tak akan ada bedanya kalau aku melakukannya saat umur 12! Tapi kau cewek..."

"Dan aku melakukannya saat 18 tahun, umur yang rasional..."

"Kau harusnya menunggu sampai menikah!"

Draco mengangguk setuju dengan Weasley. "Kau harus bisa menolak jika tak ingin melakukannya. Kutebak Boot memaksamu kan?"

"Apa? Tentu saja tidak! Kami sudah setahun berkencan!"

"Bukan alasan," kata Draco kesal entah karena apa. Dia hanya tak bisa membayangkan gadis istimewa macam Potter berakhir dengan cowok aneh macam Terry Boot. Potter berhak mendapat yang lebih baik-dan lebih sopan-dari Boot!

"Oke, kurasa ini sudah kelewatan," tukas Potter, bangkit murka, wajahnya masih merah padam. "Dan kukatakan dengan tegas: apa yang terjadi di kehidupan pribadiku bukan urusan kalian!" Lalu dia berbalik, masuk ke salah satu kamar, dan membanting pintunya.

Para cowok saling bertukar pandang.

"Well," kata Weasley akhirnya. "Kurasa sesi gosip kita sudah selesai. Kini saatnya pesta para gentleman." Dia membuka kulkas lagi, mengeluarkan seluruh persediaan alkoholnya.

-dhdhdhdh-

Draco pulang ke flatnya sendiri sore itu dengan hati seringan bulu dan senyum lebar, tiga per empat mabuk.

"Draco? Apakah itu kau?" Terdengar suara dari dapur. Lisa Turpin, pacar Draco, sedang membuat teh.

Lisa sangat sangat cantik, dengan rambut pirang sepinggang, mata biru terang, bibir penuh, dan tubuh bagai super model. Ditambah dia adalah Ravenclaw, sangat cerdas dan berwawasan. Ayah dan ibu Draco bahkan tak menemukan cacat dari cewek itu, mendukung Draco seratus persen. Jalan mulus menuju pernikahan.

"Hai," kata Draco, memeluk Lisa dari belakang, menenggelamkan wajahnya di pundak Lisa, yang terkikik. "Mau dinner di luar? Merayakan diterimanya calon auror baru?"

Lisa terkesiap, meloncat, memeluk Draco erat. "Draco! Congratulation! Aku tahu kau akan diterima!"

Draco terkekeh, balas memeluk pacarnya itu. "Trims Babe." Lalu dia mencium gadis itu mesra, dan tentu saja mereka berakhir di tempat tidur.

Draco merasa sangat puas dengan hidupnya.

Dia kaya, hidup nyaman,mendapatkan pekerjaan yang dia inginkan, dan tentu saja pacar yang mempesona luar dan dalam. Tak ada yang kurang.

Tapi dia tak bisa menyingkirkan fakta bahwa, yang membuatnya tidur nyenyak malam itu bukanlah kasur super mahal, atau cewek cantik di sebelahnya, tapi mata emerald yang akhirnya balas menatapnya.

-bersambuung-

haiii akhirnya update lagi! I love this story, kuharap kalian suka dengan alurnya. Feel free untuk memberikan kritik dan saran yaa

muaaachhh


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Draco bangun keesokan harinya dengan senyum lebar.

Auror. Dia adalah auror magang, yang siap menjadi auror sesungguhnya tahun depan. Tak lagi perlu belajar semalaman. Akhirnya.

Dan dia akhirnya bicara dengan Harria Potter. Partnernya. Yang punya mata sangat indah. Mata paling indah sedunia, yang akhirnya balas menatapnya.

Draco menahan diri untuk tidak bereaksi bodoh seperti melompat kegirangan. Di sebelahnya, Lisa masih tertidur nyenyak. Draco melirik jam, setengah 7. Para auror magang harus datang sejam lebih awal, yaitu jam 8. Draco bangkit dari kasurnya, bergidik karena udara bulan September menghembus tubuhnya yang hanya memakai bokser, lalu menuju shower untuk mandi air hangat. Saat dia selesai mandi, Lisa sudah bangun dan duduk di meja makan. Dobby sudah menyiapkan sarapan mereka.

Senyum Lisa merekah saat melihat Draco menghampirinya dengan seragam Auror magangnya-warna biru dongker alih-alih warna marun.

"Pagi," sapa Lisa, saat Draco membungkuk untuk mengecup pipinya. "Ini masih jam 7."

Draco mengangkat bahu, duduk di kursinya, mengambil telur rebus dan roti panggang. "Bangun kepagian." Lalu mereka menikmati sarapan sambil membaca Daily Prophet, atau dalam kasus Lisa, Witch Weekly.

Lisa adalah gadis sangat cerdas, dia Ravenclaw. Tapi dia belum ingin terikat pekerjaan yang menyita waktu, 9am-5pm seperti Draco. Dia ingin menikmati masa mudanya, dan memutuskan untuk menerima tawaran menjadi model. Fotonya terpampang di beberapa baliho sihir, dan di katalog musiman jubah berkelas macam Torino and Tiffany, dan tentu saja WitchWeekly. Narcissa agak tak setuju dengan karir ini, dimana sering kali Lisa mempertontonkan tubuhnya. Draco sendiri tipe yang santai, dia tak terlalu masalah dengan pekerjaan Lisa, toh cewek itu bukannya telanjang atau bagaimana, lagipula mereka belum menikah, Draco tak punya hak mengatur-atur hidup pacarnya.

Saling mengerti adalah kunci hubungan Lisa dan Draco.

Setengah jam kemudian, Draco floo ke kementrian, lebih cepat setengah jam. Draco naik ke lantai 2, masuk ke ruang Auror, dan menemukan ternyata bukan hanya dia yang datang jauh lebih awal.

Potter sudah datang juga, sedang mengobrol dengan Diggory, yang mungkin baru selesai dari tugas, karena jubahnya sedikit kotor dan wajahnya seolah tidak tidur semalaman. Potter duduk di kursi Diggory, sedang cowok itu bersandar di mejanya, menghadap Potter. Entah kenapa, Draco tak suka melihatnya, tapi dia berusaha menyingkirkan pikiran aneh itu. Potter berhak bicara dengan siapapun yang dia suka.

"Pagi," sapa Draco, membuat Potter dan Diggory menoleh kompak.

"Oh hei Malfoy," sapa Diggory, sedangkan Potter memberinya senyum hambarnya, jelas masih merasa tak nyaman dengan kehadiran Draco. Tapi cewek itu berusaha, dan bagi Draco, itu lebih dari cukup.

Draco berdiri ragu, apakah sebaiknya dia menghampiri Potter dan Diggory? Mereka tampak sedang asik bicara berdua, dan Draco tak ingin menjadi pengganggu. Tapi untungnya dia di selamatkan oleh Potter sendiri, yang bagkit dari kursi Diggory, yang tampak kecewa. Draco berusaha tidak memutar bola matanya, tapi yang benar saja, bisakah cowok itu sedikit lebih jual mahal?

"Masih lima belas menit sebelum waktumu," kata Diggory, mengecek jam tangannya. Potter mengangkat bahu.

"Tak ada salahnya siap-siap," katanya, nyengir, lalu berjalan ke arah belakang tanpa menatap Draco. Draco mengikutinya. Kemarin Robards memberitahu mereka bahwa mereka akan mendapat meja di paling ujung belakang, dekat penjara kecil, jadi dia rasa Potter pasti berjalan ke sana.

Mereka mendapat 4 meja yang saling berhadapan dalam satu bilik dengan kode Auror Training. Draco melihat Potter sudah mengambil satu meja, dan memutuskan mengambil meja di sebelah cewek itu. Mereka saling diam, canggung tanpa ada Weasley dan White yang menjadi jembatan.

Draco tak pernah merasa secanggung ini seumur hidupnya dengan siapapun. Orang selalu bersemangat jika bersama dia, selalu merasa senang bisa bicara dengan dirinya. Tapi di kasus ini, Draco tahu Potter lebih memilih melawan Naga Punggung Tanduk Hongaria daripada menghabiskan setengah jam bicara dengan Draco.

Draco mengernyit. Mereka harus menjadi teman. Tak ada pilihan lain, dan Potter tahu itu. Jika Robards melihat mereka seperti ini, karir mereka yang menjadi taruhannya.

"Jadi," kata Draco akhirnya. Potter mendongak dari kukunya, dan Draco sekali lagi terkesiap melihat betapa hijaunya mata itu. "Cuaca yang bagus untuk datang lebih pagi?"

Dan Draco ingin mengubur dirinya hidup-hidup.

Cuaca! Cuaca!

Apa yang dia pikirkan, mengajak Potter bicara soal cuaca!

Potter menatapnya seolah dia sudah gila. "Em, yeah, terlalu semangat kurasa."

Draco berusaha menyelamatkan harga dirinya. "Bukan morning person?"

"Sangat bukan," kata Potter. "Tapi aku selalu bangun pagi. Terbiasa sejak kecil."

Draco mengangguk. Apa lagi? Apa lagi yang harus dia katakan. Merlin, kenapa dia harus gugup bicara dengan Potter? Potter yang badannya hanya setengah badan Draco, kalau bukan lebih kecil, dan akan langsung KO jika Draco tiban. Tapi tidak, Draco merasa satu kata salah, dan Potter akan membencinya seumur hidup.

Perlukah diperjelas bahwa Draco tak ingin Potter membencinya?

Draco berusaha tetap cool saat berkata, "Kau dulu tinggal dengan sepupumu?" Tanyanya, teringat Pier Polkis.

"Dan paman dan bibiku," kata Potter, bertopang dagu. "Yatim piatu, ingat?"

Draco berjengit. Tentu saja dia ingat. Dan dia tak ingin pembicaraan ini mengingatkan Potter pada kenangan buruk kelas 6 mereka, jadi dia buru-buru berkata, "Jadi Pier Polkis dan sepupumu tetap bersahabat setelah affair-mu terbongkar?"

Potter tertawa, dan Draco mendesah lega dalam hati. Cewek itu menggeleng-geleng. "Tidak bicara selama 2 bulan penuh kurasa. Tapi Pier, disamping kebrengsekannya mengencani Matilda Spears, adalah cowok yang oke kurasa. Lucu dan berani. Dudley hanya tak bisa berpisah darinya." Mata Potter berkilat. "Kenapa? Tertarik?"

Draco memelototinya main-main. "Dan apa maksudnya itu Potter?"

Potter tertawa lagi. Draco suka mendengar tawanya. "Oh entahlah. Mungkin kau ingin bermain di Liga Ruugas?" Godanya.

Draco tergagap. "Apa kau menuduhku gay?"

Potter berpura-pura terkesiap. "Aku tak akan berani berkata begitu. Apakah kau mengakuinya?"

Draco melemparinya dengan kertas kecil-kecil potongan dari koran yang dia bawa dari rumah, membuat Potter tertawa terbahak-bahak. Potter melambaikan tongkatnya, dan kertas yang Draco lemparkan berbalik arah menyerangnya. Perang lempar-lemparan kertaspun tak bisa dihindari.

Draco merasa hari ini tak bisa lebih baik lagi.

Tak lama White dan Weasley datang, mengernyit bingung menatap tumpukan kertas di bilik mereka, membuat Draco dan Potter tak bisa berhenti tertawa cekikikan.

Menjadi Auror magang bukan sesuatu yang menegangkan, Draco akhirnya memahami fakta itu di akhir hari mereka.

Tugas mereka adalah membantu sebanyak mungkin Auror, mulai dari ikut misi, membuat paperwork, sampai membuatkan teh atau kopi. Intinya asisten. Intinya babu.

Para senior dan junior Auror sangat menikmati menyuruh-nyuruh mereka. Draco, yang tak pernah menjadi babu seumur hidupnya, mendadak merasa simpati pada peri rumah, saat dia membuatkan 10 kopi untuk rapat senior siang itu. White tampak sama kesalnya dengan Draco. Tak ada yang mau memoercayakan Weasley dengan minuman mereka setelah insiden yang di alami junior Auror Rowan Prewett, yang menengguk teh-nya sekali teguk dan langsung muntah hebat karena rupanya Weasley salah memasukan gula, dan malah memasukan garam. Tapi Potter tampak tak terlalu peduli. Dia santai saja saat senior-senior memintanya membuatkan teh, membawa dokumen mereka ke kantor senior (yang hanya 3 meter dari meja mereka! Dasar pemalas!), membelikan makan siang di Londonnya muggle.

Draco, Weasley, dan White menatap heran Potter yang sedang tertawa mendengar lelucon Auror Dawlish saat menyerahkan kopi pada pria itu. Lalu Dawlish memberikan setumpuk dokumen pada Potter, yang mengangguk, membawa dokumen itu ke mejanya.

"son of a bitch," gumam Draco. "Apa yang dia berikan padamu?"

Potter meringis. "Dokumen lama yang harus di sortir ulang. Rupanya auror sebelumnya buru-buru dan membuat data-data ini berantakan. Aku hanya harus mengurutkam tanggalnya."

Tak terlalu buruk, pikir Draco lega. Dia mengangguk pada Potter, melirik jam. Untungnya sudah jam 4 sore. Satu jam lagi sebelum bebas. Dia menatap sekeliling. Kantor auror sedang penuh-penuhnya, tumben sekali.

Di divisi ini jelas laki-laki berkuasa. Hanya ada 3 wanita selain Potter. Dorothy Bones, wanita Dengan lidah tajam yang siap mengkritkmu habis-habisan, mungkin sekitar akhir 30 tahunan dan belum menikah. Lalu Nymphadora Tonks, sepupu Draco yang tak pernah Draco kenal, cewek berambut pink yang sangat sangat slebor. Lalu Apple Fawcett, ya, nama cewek itu sungguhan Apple, junior auror tak jauh di atas Draco karena dia ingat cewek itu masih di Hogwarts saat Draco masuk, adalah cewek berambut merah, sangat cantik, sangat galak, yang akan memberimu tatapan membunuh hanya karena menatapnya;gosipnya dia benci laki-laki.

Tak heran para auror di sini bersemangat menerima Potter. Harria Potter yang easy going, mudah tertawa, dan punya mata luar biasa hijau. Peringkatnya terus naik karena memberi suasana baru di kantor auror. Draco cemberut saat Potter berdiri dari kursinya lagi karena seseorang memanggilnya.

So much untuk hari pertama menjadi auror magang.

Draco pulang dengan lelah, ngeri membayangkan bahwa dia harus menjalani masa-masa menjadi babu selama setahun penuh.

-dhdhdhdh-

Minggu pertama mereka menjadi auror magang benar-benar luar biasa tak masuk akal. Tak ada kasus. Tidak satupun. Kecuali paperwork yang Garret Dunn, auror berusia 25 tahunan, berikan pada Draco karena cowok itu harus buru-buru kembali ke lapangan dan tak sempat menyelesaikannya.

"Dengar Malfoy, aku percayakan ini padamu oke. Aku akan kembali sebelum makan siang, dan kuharap ini sudah ada di mejaku," katanya buru-buru. Draco memutar bola matanya.

"Aku bisa mrnyelesaikannya dalam sejam kalau orang-orang di sini bisa membuat teh mereka sendiri," tukasnya sinis. Dunn terbahak.

"Jangan cemberut begitu, kami semua mengalami seperti yang kalian alami ini. Lagipula, apa yang kau alami tak separah Apple Fawcett dulu, dan kau harus waspada Potter," tambahnya pada Potter, yang mendongak dari dokumennya, mengernyit.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Apple?"

Dunn menunduk, melirik ke belakangnya, mungkin mengecek obyek gosip mereka ada di mana. Setelah yakin Apple masih duduk di biliknya sendiri, Dunn berbisisk, "Kau tahu dia sangat sangat cantik Kan? Ada satu auror naksir setengah mati padanya, dan mencari perhatiannya dengan buah apel. Agak menjijikan. Dia membuat satu perumpamaan soal seks dan apel." Potter dan Draco menatap ngeri cowok itu, yang nyengir lebar. "Tak usah cemas, Fawcett mengutuk auror itu sangat hebat, si auror tak berani menatapnya sampai sekarang. Dan kejadian itu sudah 5 tahun lalu!"

Potter dan Draco bertukar pandang.

"Tapi tenang saja," kata Dunn riang. "Kami semua suka padamu Potter. Mungkin Diggory lebih dari sekedar suka..." dia melambai dan pergi.

Potter mendesah saat Dunn sudah tak terlihat lagi. "Well, konsekuensi menjadi auror kurasa. Untungnya aku jago duel," katanya akhirnya, tampak berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Draco memutuskan untuk lebih waspada, dan kalau mereka menganggap apa yang Apple Fawcett lakukan pada senior mesum itu buruk, mereka harus melihat apa yang akan Draco lakukan jika seseorang berani melecehkan Potter secara seksual. Lihat saja.

Hubungan Draco dan Potter selama seminggu terakhir luar biasa meningkat. Mereka bicara dengan lebih santai, dan walau kadang masih agak canggung, tapi karena tak banyak momen hanya berdua, bisa mereka hindari. Kehadiran White dan Weasley jelas sangat membantu.

Panjang umur, Weasley menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kursinya. "Merlin, aku sangat lelah," katanya. White menatapnya simpati dari mejanya.

"Bar malam ini?" Tanya White.

"Please," jawab Weasley, mengecek jam nya. "Kalian ikut?" Dia menatap Potter dan draco bergantian. Potter mengangguk, jadi Draco ikut mengangguk, walaupun Dia sendiri sebenarnya ingin pulang dan tidur saja.

Draco mendesah panjang, membuka paperworknya, tapi mendadak dia tertarik. Kasus ini di Hogwarts? Draco membaca catatan kecil dengan tulisan acak-acakan Garret Dunn. Ada seorang anak yang menghilang selama 3 hari rupanya, tanpa jejak. Dunn sudah menginterogasi beberapa saksi, tapi sepertinya kasus ini masih misteri. Mungkin itu sebabnya Dunn buru-buru berangkat.

"Kalian kenal Ariana Brightly?" Tanya Draco, mengambil perkamen standar untuk mulai menulis laporan.

"Siapa?" Tanya Weasley, sambil tetap membuka dokumen yang harus dia tulis ulang.

"Ariana Brightly," ulang Draco. "Gryffindor, 16 tahun. Berarti 4 tahun di bawah kita."

Potter mengernyit. "Kurasa aku kenal. Pirang? Kecil? Suara mencicit?"

Draco mengangkat bahu. "Dont know. Dia sudah 3 hari hilang tanpa jejak."

Potter, Weasley, dan white tampak tertarik. "Kasus Hogwarts?"

Draco mengangguk, mulai menulis. "Sepertinya lumayan bikin heboh, kalau tidak, tak mungkin mereka mengirim Dunn," katanya. Garret Dunn, di samping sifatnya yang agak seenaknya sendiri, adalah salah satu Auror top. Draco adalah favorit Dunn sejauh ini, auror itu selalu memberikan paperworknya pada Draco, dan Draco menyimpulkan tak ada kasus yang tak pernah diselesaikan oleh Garret Dunn.

"Wow," kata Potter. "Tak pernah tahu ada yang bisa hilang di tanah Hogwarts. Bagaimana bisa?"

Draco mengangkat bahu lagi. "Kurasa itu yang membuat kasus ini heboh. Orangtua Ariana Brightly marah besar sepertinya," tambahnya, membaca catatan kecil Garret.

"Weasley, bantu aku dengan ini," terdengar suara. Draco mendongak, melihat Apple Fawcett menyerahkan paperworknya pada Weasley. Wajah Weasley merona dahsyat. Draco tak menyalahkannya; Apple sangat sangat cantik, Draco merasa dirinya harus di denda. Rambut merahnya dia kuncir tinggi, ada beberapa helai yang jatuh ke wajahnya. Draco dan Weasley bagai trans, menatap bodoh cewek itu.

Apple sendiri tampak tak peduli. Dia menjatuhkan paperworknya ke meja Weasley. "Segera selesaikan. Aku ada tugas luar," katanya pendek, judes, tanpa senyum. Dia berbalik dan pergi.

Weasley masih menatapnya sampai cewek itu hilang di perapian. Draco menggeleng, berusaha menjernihkan otaknya.

"Kau yakin dia bukan veela?" Tanya Weasley, mendesah memuja.

Ruugas mendengus. "Dengan temperamen seperti itu? Aku yakin dia sebenarnya naga," tandasnya, membuat Potter terbahak.

"Dia cantik sekali ya," kata cewek itu, nadanya menggoda Weasley. "Taruhan Hermione akan senang mendengarnya."

"Oh shut up, kau tahu aku jauh di bawah standar Apple Fawcett," kata Weasley, memutar bola matanya.

Potter nyengir. "Kau juga jauuuh di bawah standar Hermione Granger si juara kelas, dan lihat dimana kau sekarang," katanya, membuat Draco terbahak dan berseru, "Nice one, Potter!" Potter mengangkat tangannya, dan dia dan Draco ber-highfive.

Weasley memelototi mereka berdua. "Shut. Up."

Hari itu berjalan bagai kura-kura, tapi Draco bisa bilang dia cukup menikmatinya. Mereka berempat mengerjakan paperwork sambil bercanda dan tertawa-tawa.

Dalam seminggu ini, Draco merasa dia mengenal rekan sesama auror magangnya dengan lebih baik. Weasley dan Potter punya kesamaan yang luar biasa, sampai kadang Draco berpikir mereka kembar. Mereka sama-sama santai, easy going, humoris, dan bermuka tebal, tak pernah peduli pada sindiran ataupun bentakan auror-auror yang merasa lebih senior dari mereka. Sedangkan White lebih mirip Draco mungkin, sama-sama darah murni dan cuek, mungkin sedikit arogan.

Draco mendesah pada paperworknya, matanya menatap Potter. Lagi. Bukan hanya sekali Draco mendapati dirinya menatap cewek itu. Potter sedang melepas kuncir rambutnya, menyisir rambutnya asal dengan jemarinya, lalu menggelungnya dan menusuk gelungan itu dengan tongkatnya agar tetap di tempat. Draco memperhatikan poni cewek itu yang selalu jatuh ke depan apapun yang cewek itu lakukan, surainya menutupi matanya yang hijau cemerlang. Emerald. Warna favorit Draco...

Mendadak mata itu mendongak, memergoki Draco. Draco merasakan wajahnya sedikit merona, buru-buru menunduk, berpura-pura serius pada paperworknya lagi.

Apa yang Draco lakukan? Sungguh memalukan tertangkap basah sedang menatap rekan kerja seperti itu. Lagipula dia sudah punya pacar yang super cantik kan? Dia tak perlu menatap gadis lain, yang, dare he said, juga sudah memiliki kekasih.

Draco mendesah panjang, menyalahkan sikap anehnya ini pada rasa lelahnya.

-dhdhdh-

Mereka berempat janjian bertemu di The Roasted Rooster, bar penyihir yang biasa mereka kunjungi saat menjalani seleksi auror dulu. Saat Draco masuk ke bar itu, dia melihat bahwa Weasley dan Potter sudah datang, bersama gadis berambut coklat yang Draco kenal sebagai Hermione Granger.

"Hei," sapa Draco, duduk di sebelah Potter di booth mereka. "Whats up?"

"Not much sejak kita berpisah sejam lalu dari kantor," kata Potter, bibirnya berkedut menahan senyum. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau kenal Hermione," katanya lagi. Draco mengangguk pada Granger, yang tersenyum.

"Oh yeah, dia juga ketua murid Potter, kurasa aku mau tak mau mengenalnya," katanya. Granger mengangkat sebelah alis, tapi tak menjawab komen Draco. "White belum datang?"

"Mengagetkan ya," tawa Potter, menggeleng. "Biasanya dia yang paling semangat untuk mabuk."

Hermione mendesah. "Mungkin lebih baik dia tak datang," katanya pendek.

Potter mendengus, bertukar pandang penuh arti dengan Draco, yang paham benar maksud Granger.

"Hermione tak pernah suka pada Ruugas," kata Ron menjelaskan dengan tak perlu. "Tak pernah paham kenapa," dia menenggak habis bir nya. "Well, aku mau ambil bir lagi. Kau mau Malfoy?"

Draco mengangguk. "Fire whiskey untukku, trims."

"Aku ikut denganmu," kata Potter, "Zayn memberiku tatapan membunuh sejak tadi." Dia memutar bola matanya, mengikuti Weasley. Draco mengernyit.

"Who the hell is Zayn?" Tanyanya pada Hermione saat Weasley dan Potter sudah cukup jauh. Granger tampak kaget dengan nada Draco yang tampak sangat tak suka. Draco sendiri tak paham pada dirinya kenapa begitu kesal pada Zayn, yang tak pernah dia tahu seumur hidupnya.

Granger mengernyit, menatap Draco. "Zayn. Bartender. Super tampan. Masa kau tak tahu? Kau kan selalu ke sini,"tanyanya, mengedik ke arah bar, dimana Weasley dan Potter sedang bicara dengan seorang cowok berwajah muram, yang mau tak mau Draco akui sangat tampan. Draco cemberut.

"Dan dia dan Potter adalah?"tanyanya sinis.

Granger mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Well, mereka teman kurasa. Zayn anak Hogwarts juga, dropout saat kelas 6. Dia 5 tahun di atas kita. Ravenclaw. Kau sungguh tak tahu?"

Draco mengangkat bahu, berusaha tak menatap Potter yang sedang tertawa terbahak pada apapun yang di ucapkan oleh Zayn.

Granger mendengus. "Well, well, well, menarik," katanya pelan. Draco menoleh menatapnya.

"Apanya yang menarik?" Tuntutnya.

Granger menahan senyumnya. "Jadi," katanya, mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Bagaimana kau dan Harry baikan?"

Draco agak kaget dengan pertanyaan cewek itu, mendadak merasa tak nyaman. Dia mengangkat bahu. "Kalau Potter tak mengatakan padamu, aku juga tak akan buka mulut."

Granger menggeleng-geleng. "Tentu saja Harry tak akan mengatakan apapun padaku. Dia tak pernah mau bicara soal dirimu," katanya simpel.

Draco mengernyit, tapi tak mengatakan apapun.

Granger menatapnya lama. "Tapi kalian teman sekarang?"

Draco mengangkat bahu. "Sort of."

Granger terbahak. "Well, good luck."

Draco mengakat sebelah alisnya. "Kenapa?"

Granger mengangkat bahu. "Pasti sulit sekali untukmu karena kau naksir dia..."

"Wait, wait, wait, stop di situ," kata Draco, super syok. "Aku tidak..."

"Minuman datang!" Seruan Weasley membuat Draco berhenti bicara. Potter kembali duduk di sebelahnya, menyerahkan gelas firewhiskey padanya. "Ayo mabuk dan berdansa sampai pagi!"

Draco memelototi Granger, menenggak wiski apinya sampai habis dalam sekali napas, membuat Potter dan Weasley menatapnya bengong.

"putus asa untuk segera mabuk rupanya," tawa Potter, menyeruput birnya. Draco hanya menggeram, berjalan menghentak ke bar untuk mengambil minuman lagi.

Beraninya Granger berkata begitu padanya! Siapa yang naksir Potter?! Draco sudah punya pacar, terimakasih banyak! Lisa adalah cewek paling mempesona sedunia, dan Draco tak akan menukarnya dengan siapapun! Apalagi cewek tipe Harria Potter yang cantik saja tidak, tomboi, dan punya teman cowok lebih banyak dari yang seharusnya cewek bermartabat punya!

 _Tapi kau lihat matanya kan? Bukankah mata emerald itu luar biasa_? Suara kecil di kepala Draco menyanggah.

Memangnya kenapa? Orang tidak naksir orang lain hanya karena punya mata bagus!

 _Oh really? Bagaimana dengan senyum berlesung pipi itu? Senyum yang AKHIRNYA ditujukan padamu_? Balas suara kecil di kepala Draco tak mau kalah.

Seolah-olah itu penting! Potter tersenyum pada semua orang di dunia!

 _Tidak padamu sampai seminggu yang lalu. Dan kau tahu persis senyumnya mempesona dirimu._

Draco menggeram, menggeleng, berusaha menyingkirkan suara brengsek di otaknya.

Zayn si bartender menghampirinya saat dia sampai di bar. Draco menatap cowok itu kaku, yang di balas Zayn dengan sebelah alis terangkat tinggi. "Berikan aku minuman terkuatmu," tandasnya. Zayn tampak tak terkesan dengan sikap angkuh Draco, tapi tak mengatakan apapun dan mulai membuatkan pesanannya.

Draco duduk menunggu, matanya otomatis melayang ke Potter, yang sedang tertawa terbahak pada entah apa yang diucapkan Weasley, dan mendadak Draco punya keinginan yang kuat untuk melayang ke cewek itu, haus ingin mendengar suara tawanya...

 _Hah_! Suara kecil di kepala Draco mendengus penuh kemenangan. Draco berusaha mengabaikannya.

No way in hell dia naksir Harry Potter. Mustahil. Draco tidak naksir Potter, dan Potter pastinya tidak naksir dirinya! Mereka masih saling benci sampai seminggu yang lalu!

Dia membawa beberapa gelas minuman kembali ke booth mereka, bertekad tak mau memikirkan apapun yang Hermione Granger fitnahkan padanya.

Malam itu Draco dan Weasley mabuk berat. Beberapa cewek menghampirinya dan mengajaknya berdansa, tapi Draco memilih duduk di booth dan tertawa-tawa tak jelas dengan Harria Potter, memelototi Weasley dan Granger yang berciuman seolah tak ada hari esok.

"Get a room!" Serunya, lebih keras dari seharusnya, kepalanya setengah melayang. Dia bisa mendengar Potter tertawa di sebelahnya. "Merlin. Kurasa aku akan muntah kalau melihat lidah Weasley sekali lagi. Ayo Potter, kita dansa!"

Potter membelalak syok saat Draco menariknya ke lantai dansa, berdesak-desakan dengan semua orang yang melompat dan berjingkat.

"What?"

"Dansa Potter," ulang Draco, menoleh menatap Potter saat mereka sampai di spot yang agak longgar. Tangannya dengan berani meraih pinggang Potter yang menatapnya seolah dia sudah gila. Draco tak mengacuhkannya. Dia sungguhan mabuk, dan dia tak peduli pada konsekuensi apapun.

Draco selalu suka berdansa, apalagi dengan musik keras begini. Di ruang rekreasi Slytherin, tiap kali mereka menang pertandingan Quidditch dan mengadakan pesta, dia hanya butuh beberapa gelas alkohol, dan siap menjadi pusat perhatian. Dia akan berdansa tanpa peduli pada apapun, naik ke atas meja dengan siapapun gadis yang dikencaninya saat itu, dan memberi semua orang pertunjukan yang tak akan pernah mereka lupakan.

Bisa dibilang, pesta tanpa Draco bukanlah pesta.

Dan dia tahu Potter juga suka berdansa, dia selalu menatap dari jauh saat cewek itu berdansa dengan siapapun, ketika mereka ke diskotik dengan teman-teman di seleksi Auror dulu. Dan kini akhirnya, akhirnya dia bisa menyentuh Potter, merasakan pinggangnya yang ramping, menatap matanya yang hijau dari jarak yang sangat dekat, sampai dia bisa menghitung bintik-bintik di irisnya...

Potter masih menatapnya tak yakin, tapi pinggulnya mulai bergoyang. Draco nyengir lebar, terlalu mabuk untuk menafsirkan apapun ekspresi Potter, dan mulai bergoyang lebih cepat. Tak lama, Potter meninggalkan keraguannya, jelas sama mabuknya dengan Draco, dan mulai mengikuti ritme Draco.

Mereka berdansa sepanjang sisa malam itu, tertawa terbahak tanpa alasan yang jelas, tubuh semakin dekat tiap menitnya, wajah merona girang. Draco bisa merasakan tubuh Potter yang menempelnya, tubuhnya panas... Feeling so hot...

Sampai Draco merasakan kepalanya berputar, dan, tak bisa menahan dirinya, muntah hebat.

Tepat di kaki Harria Potter.

Oh. Oh.

-bersambung-

Haiiii! Maaf lama menghilang! Tenaang, cerita jealosy segera di update kok hahaha

mohon review untuk cerita ini ya. Aku enjoy sekali menulisnya, dan aku suka bgt pada interaksi Harry dan Draco. Kuharap alurnya tak terlalu cepat untuk para readers.

terimakasih sekali untuk yg sudah rnr. I love you all soooo very much muaachhh


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

Hal pertama yang Draco sadari adalah aroma manis yang menusuk hidungnya. Matanya berat, kepalanya berat. Dia hanya terbaring di tempat tidurnya, posisi tengkurap, menikmati aroma manis itu. Kayu manis? Sepertinya begitu. Suara kelontangan terdengar tak jauh darinya, mungkin dari dapur, yang menjelaskan darimana aroma manis itu berasal.

Draco merasakan kepalanya seolah mau pecah. Perlahan, dia membuka matanya, dan langsung duduk saat sadar dia bukan tidur di kamarnya sendiri di apartemennya. Matanya membelalak, melihat kotak aneh di dinding, dan tahu bahwa dia tidur di sofa ruang tengah Potter dan Weasley.

Menjelaskan kenapa seluruh tubuhnya sakit dan punggungnya serasa mati rasa.

Dia berusaha berdiri, kepalanya berputar, berjalan ke arah dapur, melihat Harria Potter berdiri di depan kompor; rambutnya basah, hanya memakai tanktop longgar dan celana pendek, membuat mata Draco melayang ke kakinya yang panjang, dan mulus, dan seolah menantibtangan Draco untuk membelainya dan menjilatnya...

"Oh hei Malfoy, kau sudah bangun," kata Potter riang. Draco tersentak dari lamunanya, membuat kepalanya bagai di tabuh genderang perang, duduk di kursi, mencengkeram kepalanya di atas meja. Potter terkekeh, berjalan keluar dapur, lalu masuk lagi sambil meletakkan sesuatu di depan Draco. Draco mendongak, melihat ramuan anti hangover dan segelas air.

"Marry me Potter!" Seru Draco lebai, menenggak habis vial ramuan itu dan air putihnya. Potter nyengir.

"Sangat mudah membujumu untuk melamarku kan? Tak kuduga kau begitu murahan," tawanya, meletakkan piring dengan 2 layer pancake di depan Draco, yang langsung menyambarnya.

"Dan jago masak!" Seru Draco lagi, menjejalkan pancake ke mulutnya. "Definitely apa yang aku cari dari seorang istri!"

"sekali lagi kukatakan: murahan," goda Potter, duduk di depan Draco dan mulai makan dengan kecepatan normal.

Draco fokus pada makanannya. Harus dia akui bahwa pancake ini jauh lebih lezat dibanding yang biasa disajikan Dobby. Selesai makan, dia mendesah panjang, menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi meja makan itu. Potter masih makan dengan tenang sambil membaca majalah Quiddizch.

Mendadak memori kejadian tadi malam muncul di kepala Draco.

"Merlin no!" Erang Draco, kembali menenggelamkan kepalanya di lengannya. Dia mendongak sedikit, melihat Potter menatapnya heran. "Katakan bahwa aku muntah di kakimu hanyalah khayalanku semalam."

Potter tertawa terbahak. "Well," katanya setelah tawanya reda. "Nope. Sorry. Kau muntah hebat setelah memaksaku berdansa denganmu, di sneakers favoritku, dan bahkan scourgify tak bisa membersihkannya! Jadi kubuang sepatuku. Dan aku harus membopongmu yang langsung tertidur selesai muntah, membawamu berapparate dan membopongmu ke sini karena rupanya Ron sama mabuknya denganmu dan Hermione harus membopongnya juga. Such a busy night."

Draco merasa dirinya ingin muntah lagi saking malunya. Potter tertawa melihat ekspresi ngerinya.

"tak perlu khawatir, aku sudah terbiasa dengan para pemabuk," katanya mengangkat bahu, lalu matanya berkilat jail. "Walaupun ini pertama kalinya seseorang muntah di kakiku..."

"Merlin so sorry Potter!" Erang Draco lagi,tahu persis bahwa Potter akan menganggapnya sebagai pemabuk tak berguna.

Potter hanya nyengir lebar. "Apa yang membuatmu sampai sebegitu mabuknya?" Tanyanya penasaran. "Kau tak terlihat seperti seseorang yang hilang kendali minum melebihi kapasitasnya."

Draco berusaha membuat wajahnya netral. Mana bisa dia bilang bahwa dia ingin menyingkirkan suara tak jelas di kepalanya yang menuntutnya mengakui bahwa senyum Potter mempesonanya. "Entahlah. Minggu yang melekahkan jelas," katanya simpel. Potter hanya mengangguk, lalu membaca majalahnya lagi.

Mereka terdiam, Draco menatap Potter lama. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Draco menyaksikan kebaikan hati cewek itu, tapi tetap saja dia merasa takjub. Mereka bukan teman dekat jelas, well mereka baru benar-benar bicara selama seminggu, dan sebelumnya saling benci sampai pada taraf tidak mengakui keberadaan satu sama lain. Tapi lihat apa yang dia lakukan: menuruti Draco yang memaksanya berdansa, dan tetap membawa cowok itu pulang walaupun sudah muntah hebat di sepatu kesayangannya! Kalau Draco yang ada di posisi Potter, pasti Draco akan membiarkan saja orang yang berani muntah di kakinya pingsan di lantai dansa. Dia akan sangat murka, dan tak mungkin membawa orang itu pulang, memberinya ramuan anti hangover, dan memasakkan pancake untuknya.

Draco mengernyit dalam. Potter akhirnya mendongak, merasakan mata Draco menembus kepalanya. Dia mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Ada yang aneh di wajahku?" Tanya cewek itu.

Draco cemberut. "Kenapa kau melakukan ini?"

"Pardon me?"

"Kenapa kau membawaku ke sini? Kenapa kau tidak membiarkanku pingsan di lantai dansa? Bartender pasti akan menyeretku ke pojok dan tak akan membiarkanku mati di injak orang. Kau tak perlu repot," kata Draco, mengernyit dalam.

Kedua alis Potter terangkat. "Jadi maksudmu kau lebih memilih kubiarkan saja daripada kubawa pulang?" Tanyanya tak percaya.

Draco menggeleng. "No. Aku sangat berterima kasih tentu. Pingsan di lantai dansa membuat seluruh badanku sakit..."

Potter mendengus. "Jadi ini bukan kali pertama kau pingsan di lantai dansa?"

Draco nyengir. "Menurutmu bagaimana aku dan Weasley mendadak menjadi teman?"

Potter terbahak. "Oh yeah. Aku ingat Ron pernah menceritakannya," katanya, menggeleng.

"Yeah. Jadi kau tahu, aku hanya heran kau mau repot-repot," jelas Draco. "Teman-temanku yang lain tak akan melakukannya. Mungkin di bar muggle, tapi tidak di bar penyihir dimana kau kenal hampir semua orang..."

Potter mengangkat bahu. "Dont know. Aku hanya tak bisa melihat kau pingsan di tempat seperti itu. Its not a big deal."

Draco menatapnya lama seolah dia adalah keajaiban dunia. Cewek itu hanya memberinya senyum, lalu kembali membaca majalahnya. Draco berusaha mengabaikan kupu-kupu yang berseliweran di perutnya. Potter dan kebaikan hatinya selalu membuat Draco nervous.

"Well, untuk itu aku sangat berterimakasih," kata Draco lagi setelah hening sejenak. "Kau sungguh cewek aneh, Harry Potter."

Potter hanya tertawa dan menggeleng. "Kau pasti tak bertemu banyak orang yang bersikap baik padamu."

"Slytherin, ingat?"

"My, dan entah kenapa aku bisa paham hanya dengan satu kata itu sebagai penjelasan."

Mereka berdua terkikik-kikik karena kalimat itu.

Draco baru mau bicara lagi, saat terdengar suara dari belakang mereka. Weasley, hanya memaki boksernya, tampak seperti habis di lindas truk, duduk di sebelah Draco di kursi. Kepalanya jatuh ke meja dengan bunyi buk pelan. Draco menatap Potter.

"Apakah wajahku seperti itu tadi?" Tanyanya.

Potter kembali cekikikan. "Lebih parah," godanya, berdiri untuk mengambilkan ramuan anti hangover dan air putih, seperti yang dia berikan pada Draco tadi. Draco menatap cewek itu horor, membuatnya makin terbahak.

Weasley meminum ramuannya dan makan pancake dengan semangat. Draco meminta tiga layer tambahan untuk dirinya, dan mereka makan sambil berusaha melupakan kejadian semalam.

"Dimana Granger?" Tanya Draco, menenggak air putihnya.

"Masih tidur. Hermione tak akan bangun sebelum waktunya makan siang di akhir pekan," jelas Weasley. Draco tertegun.

"Wow. Kukira dia yang paling rajin di geng ini," katanya.

Weasley mendengus. "Harry yang paling rajin jelas. Kalau bukan karena dia, apartemen ini akan seperti kapal pecah."

Potter memutar bola matanya. "Mau tak mau aku harus rajin di antara kalian berdua kan?" Weasley hanya nyengir malu padanya.

Draco menatap Potter tertegun. Potter memang selalu bersih dan wangi, dan mejanya di kantor juga selalu rapi. Tapi cewek itu selalu terlihat santai, tomboy, dan fakta bahwa dia bisa masak dan jago beres-beres membuat Draco sadar bahwa Potter sungguh penuh kejutan.

Draco merasakan perutnya di penuhi kupu-kupu sekali lagi, yang berusaha keras dia abaikan.

Mereka mengobrol soal Quidditch setelah itu, membuat waktu berlalu cepat. Sudah jam 11 saat Weasley akhirnya berdiri dan menggeliat.

"Well, kurasa aku butuh shower," katanya, menyeret kakinya ke kamar mandi.

Draco mendesah. "Dan aku harus pulang. Lisa pasti menungguku di rumah. Dan shower terdengar sangat menggairahkan," katanya, entah kenapa tak ingin pergi dadi sana ditemani prospek hanya duduk-duduk santai seharian dengan Potter.

potter hanya mengangguk. "Sampai ketemu Senin" katanya, kembali membuka majalahnya.

Draco cemberut. Besok masih Minggu, dan itu artinya seharian tanpa Potter. Dia mendesah, berusaha menyingkirkan pikiran penuh depresi itu. Memangnya kenapa seharian tanpa Potter? Ada Lisa yang akan menemani Draco kan?

Well, Draco hanya tak tahu lagi harus berpikir apa.

-dhdhdhhd-

"Malfoy, Potter, kalian berdua ikut aku."

Potter dan Draco mendongak dari laporan mereka, menatap Garret Dunn yang tampak terburu-buru.

"ikut kau?" Ulang Potter tak yakin. Draco tak menyalahkannya. Ini sudah akhir November, akhir dua bulan pertama mereka bekerja, dan tak pernah ada hal seru yang terjadi selain paperwork dan teh.

"Yup. Kurasa kalian bisa membantu. Kalian baru lulus Hogwarts, dan bisa membantuku melakukan penyelidikan," jelas Garret Dunn, melirik jamnya.

Potter dan Draco langsung melompat penuh semangat mendengar itu, di iringi erangan protes Weasley dan White.

"Sori gengs," kata Dunn simpati pada Weasley dan White. "Hanya bisa membawa dua, dan Draco paling mengerti kasus ini karena paperwork-ku selalu kuberikan padanya. Jangan khawatir," tambahnya, suaranya pelan, membuat mereka berempat mendekat, "Apple Fawcett juga mengalami kesulitan di kasusnya, dan semua orang tahu dia akan membawamu, Weasley."

Pernyataan itu membuat Weasley semerah tomat dan White makin cemberut. Apple Fawcett si pembenci pria, entah kenapa, selalu baik pada Weasley. Dia selalu memberikan laporannya pada Weasley, meminta Weasley membuatkannya teh, dan bahkan di satu Rabu yang cerah, mengajak Weasley makan di kafe muggle (walaupun weasley mengelak dengan mengatakan mereka tak sengaja bertemu di kafe itu, dan memutuskan daripada duduk di dua meja terpisah, lebih baik duduk bersama). Cewek itu bahkan pernah tertawa pada salah satu lelucon Weasley, membuat para auror yang lain terpaku, karena rupanya, selama lima tahun, tak ada yang pernah mendengar cewek itu tertawa.

Draco hanya berharap Weasley tetap setia pada Granger. Apple bisa jadi cewek paling cantik sejagat raya, tapi cewek itu begitu kaku, Draco tak ingin terpaksa harus duduk semeja dengan cewek itu dimanapun. Dan mengingat kenyataan bahwa dia dan Weasley sekarang menjadi satu geng yang hampir tak terpisahkan, Draco merasa kecemasannya ini bukan tanpa alasan. Draco bergidik membayangkan setiap Jumat malam harus duduk-duduk dengan Apple Fawcett alih-alih Granger, yang, herannya, Adalah cewek yang enak sekali di ajak mengobrol (walaupun tatapn penuh artinya tiap kali memergoki Draco menatap lama Potter jelas bukan favorit Draco). Tapi siapapun lebih baik dibanding nenek sihir Fawcett.

Draco dan Potter berjalan mengikuti Dunn ke perapian untuk floo ke Hogwarts. Draco mendesis galau pada Potter, "Hei, aku tak mau Weasley memutuskan Granger dan pacaran dengan si nenek sihir!"

Potter mendengus. "Ron tak akan memutuskan Hermione, Malfoy, kau berpikiran terlalu jauh."

Draco mengernyit dalam, matanya menemukan Apple Fawcett yang sedang membuat tehnya sendiri. Terlalu cantik untuk manusia normal.

"Apa dia setengah veela?" Tanya Draco pada Garret, yang mengikuti arah pandang Draco dan terbahak.

"Yup. Neneknya dari ayahnya kurasa. Kenapa? Tertarik?" Godanya.

Draco meringis. "Nah. Aku tak suka yang galak-galak."

"Tapi kau tak akan menolak kalau dia menyodorkan dirinya kan?" Kata Potter tersenyum licik.

Draco memutar bola matanya. "Tidak, Potter. Aku tak tahu apa kesanmu tentangku, tapi aku benci perselingkuhan."

Potter menatapnya tak yakin. "Ah hah?"

Draco menatapnya tersinggung. "Sungguhan. Aku tak suka berselingkuh. Tak pernah melakukannya seumur hidupku, dan tak akan mulai melakukannya, apalagi untuk model Fawcett yang siap mengutukku sampai ujung dunia."

Garret terbahak, menggeleng-geleng. Tapi pembicaraan mereka harus terhenti karena sudah sampai di depan perapian. "Oke, kita akan floo ke kantor McGonagall. Ikuti aku." Dia melempar serbuk floo dan masuk ke perapian, berkata keras, "Kantor Minerva McGonagall." Dan menghilang. Draco dan Potter mengikutinya.

Profesor McGonagall sedang duduk menilai esai di mejanya, menatap mereka satu per satu.

"Hai Minnie," sapa Garret santai, membuat Potter dan Draco memberinya tatapn ngeri. "Lama tak berjumpa, kau semakin mempesona saja."

mcGonagall memberinya tatapan keras, tapi memilih mengabaikannya. "Miss Potter, Mr Malfoy."

"Profesor," sapa Potter dan Draco kompak. "Apa kabar?" Tambah Potter sopan.

"Baik," jawab McGonagall, tersenyum tipis. "Auror. Selamat karena lolos, kudengar tahun ini banyak yang ditolak."

"Yup," Garret yang menjawab. "Tapi kutebak Robards sudah memberitahumu segalanya, mengingat dia naksir berat..."

"Mr Dunn, please get out."

Garret tertawa terbahak, memberi salut pada McGonagall yang memelototinya, wajah guru itu sedikit merona. Potter dan Draco serasa di dunia lain.

"Bagaimana bisa dia membiarkanmu setelah bicara begitu padanya!" Tuduh Draco, terlalu syok pada sikap Garret untuk menanyakan gosisp soal senior Robards dan guru itu. Potter juga masih tampak tak percaya.

Garret terkekeh. "Terbaik dalam transfigurasi selama 20 tahun terakhir. Belum bisa mengalahkan James Potter," tambahnya, membungkuk hormat pada Harry, yang nyengir lebar. "Tapi membuat Minnie tak bisa marah padaku. Walaupun dia selalu berusaha mengingatkanku bahwa aku tidak menjadi animagus saat usia 15 tahun, jadi bakatku tak seistimewa itu."

Potter terbahak, menggeleng. Draco masih bingung. "Well, tapi jelas tak ada yang bisa menjadi animagus di usia 15 tahun kan? Jadi kau tetap yang paling jago..."

"Ayahku menjadi animagus saat usia 15 tahun," kata Potter, nyengir saat melihat ekspresi syok Draco.

"Tak mungkin!"

"percayalah. Kalau bukan Minnie yang mengatakannya, aku juga tak percaya. James Potter yang sempurna. Bahkan Minnie masih menyimpan cangkir yang pertama kali pria itu transfigurasi sebagai kenang-kenangan bahwa legenda dalam Transfigurasi adalah anak didiknya," tambah Garret menggeleng.

"Kutebak dia juga menyimpan cangkirmu?" Kekeh Potter, membuat Garret nyengir lebar.

"Yup."

"Pantas saja kau berani bicara seperti itu padanya," kata Draco. "Pilih kasih yang luar biasa sekali. Pasti hanya karena kau Gryffindor."

Garret meringis. "Well maybe."

"Bisa jadi sih. Terry juga jago transfigurasi, bahkan dia lanjut sekolah lagi, dan dia tak pernah mendapat perlakukan khusus dari McGonagall," kata Potter, nyengir melihat ekspresi sebal Draco.

Mereka menuju ke kamar untuk tamu di lantai 3. Kamar itu seperti apartemen kecil, dengan dua kamar tidur, satu kamar mandi, dan satu ruang duduk kecil dengan perapian. Mereka menuju ke ruang duduk untuk membicarakan strategi. Potter duduk di sofa untuk berdua, dan Draco duduk di sebelahnya, Dunn duduk di sofa single di depan mereka.

"Oke sekitar 3 bulan lalu, anak ini, Ariana Brightly, mendadak menghilang. Dia Gryffindor 16 tahun, punya 2 sahabat dekat, 5 mantan pacar, dan 2 sepupu. Dia tidak terlalu populer, tapi terkenal agak genit di lingkungan para cowok. Saat dia menghilang, Kingsley mengirim Tim Auror 4 (supaya kalian tahu, kadang di kasus besar yang butuh banyak orang dikirim tidak hanya satu pasang partner Auror, tapi beberapa pasang), dan kemudian ketika tak ada petunjuk selama sebulan mencari, dia menarik tim dan meninggalkan aku dan Fawcett di sini..."

"Partnermu adalah Apple Fawcett?" Tanya Potter penasaran.

Dunn nyengir. "Tidak. Kami mantan partner, tapi kadang Kingsley masih memasangkan kami bersama, karena rupanya kami sangat solid sebagai seorang tim. Sekarang partnerku Terence Higgs."

"Oh? Kita bisa mengganti partner kita?" Tanya Potter dengan nada penasaran. Draco merasakan perutnya mendadak melilit, dia mengernyit pada tangannya sendiri.

"Tidak tanpa alasan yang jelas," kata Dunn, tersenyum tipis. "Well, lanjut, aku dan Apple berhasil mewawancarai beberapa teman mereka, tapi tak menemukan petunjuk apapun. Dan dia masih punya kasus lain yang harus diselesaikan, jadi dia mundur dari kasus ini dan meninggalkanku sendiri." Dia memutar bola matanya. "Aku mencoba mewawancarai ulang, tapi tak menemukan petunjuk apapun. Kami sudah menanyai para makhluk di hutan terlarang, tapi tak ada yang melihat gadis itu. Aku pribadi berpikir tak mungkin gadis itu masih ada di sekolah ini. Maksudku, ini sudah 3 bulan kan? Dan tak ada jejak sama sekali. Pasti penculiknya sudah mengamankan di luar sekolah." Dia mengacak rambutnya galau.

Draco dan potter bertukar pandang. "Jadi, apa yang harus kami lakukan?"

"Aku mau kalian berdua membaur. Amati setiap anak. Dan dekati siapapun yang terlihat mencurigakan," kata Garret.

"Apakah tak ada kemungkinan gadis ini minggat?" Tanya Draco skeptis.

Garret menggeleng. "Gadis ini tidak tampak depresi atau stres atau apapun yang menunjukan keinginan untuk kabur dari Hogwarts." Dia berdiri. "Aku harus bertemu kepala sekolah untuk membahas ini. Kalian coba mulai duduk-duduk di meja Gryffindor saat makan siang nanti. Sekarang aku mau kalian membaca semua berkas alibi dari para informan..."

-dhdhdhdhh-

Draco memperhatikan bahwa murid-murid Hogwarts masih ingat padanya. Saat berjalan menuju aula besar untuk makan siang, banyak yang menyapanya, beberapa gadis terkikik-kikik sambil melambai genit padanya, anak-anak yang lebih muda menatapnya penuh kagum. Potter tertawa.

"Masih populer rupanya," katanya.

Draco nyengir. "Populer nama tengahku," jawabnya, membuat Potter menggeleng-geleng, tapi tak bisa menahan senyum.

Saat sampai di aula besar, setiap mata menatap mereka berdua penasaran. Draco dan Potter berjalan kalem ke meja Gryffindor, duduk di bangku yang kosong seolah setiap hari mereka makan di sana.

"Harry? Apa kabar?" Beberapa cewek menyapa Potter penuh semangat. Ada beberapa cowok kelas atas juga yang mengenal Potter. Draco tidak kaget saat para cowok itu bangkit untuk memeluk cewek itu. Dia tahu persis Potter bersahabat dengan semua cowok di dunia. Dia menusuk shepherd pie nya lebih keras dari seharusnya.

"Warna biru jelas cocok untukmu Har," kata seorang cowok tinggi besar yang memutuskan duduk di sebelah Potter, memberi cewek itu senyum lebar yang menggoda. Potter tertawa.

"oh shut up you. Pujian tak akan membawamu kemana-mana," kata Potter.

Cowok itu nyengir, membisikan sesuatu pada Potter yang tak bisa Draco tangkap, membuat Potter terbahak dan menggeleng, wajahnya merona. Draco menggertakkan giginya.

"Draco kau tahu Evan Farley? Dia chaser Gryffindor, tiga tahun di bawah kita..."

"Dan ketua murid," tambah Farley, nyengir pada Draco, yang tidak Draco balas.

"Evan, kau tahu Draco. Dia tadinya kapten Slytherin..."

"Dan ketua murid," tambah Draco tak mau kalah, tersenyum tipis, lalu kembali ke makan siangnya. Potter dan Farley menatapnya bingung.

Sisa waktu makan siang itu Draco habiskan dengan mendengarkan obrolan para Gryffindor, sementara Potter bernostalgia dengan teman-temannya. Draco sedang mendengarkan gosip anak kelas 5 tentang siapa yang putus dengan siapa, saat Farley mengajaknya bicara lagi.

"Jadi Malfoy, berapa lama kau dan Harry jadian?"

Draco tersedak jus labunya. "What?"

Harry memutar bola matanya. "Evan, please. Aku dan Draco cuma partner kerja."

Farley mengangkat sebelah alis. Draco merasakan wajahnya merona. "Sungguh? Tapi kalian terlihat serasi. Dan terus-menerus bertukar pandang, dan duduk saling menempel..."

Draco melirik wajah Potter sama meronanya dengan dirinya, tapi lega saat cewek itu tidak menggeser duduknya. Mereka tidak duduk saling menempel. Tapi jelas bukan berjauhan.

"Well, aku dan Draco masing-masing sudah punya pacar..."

"Oh ayolah, kau tahu kau dan Terry Boot tak akan berakhir lama," kata Farley, melambaikan tangan asal, membuat Potter menatapnya tersinggung.

Mendadak sikap Draco lebih hangat pada Farley. Dia duduk lebih rileks dan bisa menikmati sisa makan siang dengan ikut tertawa bersama beberapa Gryffindor.

-dhdhdhd-

"This is useless," desah Potter, melemparkan dokumen ke meja, kemudian menjatuhkan dirinya ke sofa, tiduran. "Sudah tiga jam kita membaca kasus ini dan tak ada satupun yang aneh."

Draco ikut mendesah panjang. "Kau ada ide lain?"

Potter mengernyit, menatap Draco. "Aku lebih suka kita duduk-duduk dengan Gryffindor untuk mencari info..."

Draco mendengus. "Yeah, supaya kau bisa memberi harapan palsu pada para penggemarmu," tandasnya, lebih sinis dibanding yang dia harapkan keluar dari mulutnya. Draco berusaha tidak berjengit.

Potter mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Dan apa maksudnya itu?"

Draco hanya mengangkat bahu. Potter memutar bola matanya. "Dengar Malfoy, aku tak tahu apa masalahmu, aku heran kenapa kau selalu beranggapan seolah aku tak bisa berteman dengan cowok tanpa ada hubungan romantis yang mengikuti..."

Draco memelototi kertas di tangannya. "Mereka jelas tak berpikir seperti itu," katanya pendek.

Potter menatapnya tajam. "Dan kenapa kau peduli? Karena kalau kau mau tahu, siapapun yang dekat denganku bukan urusanmu," katanya, nadanya sebal.

Draco menggertakkan giginya, kali ini balas menatap Potter. "Tentu saja karena kau partnerku, aku peduli padamu!"

Potter menatapnya seolah dia adalah lelucon bulan ini. "Yang benar saja. Kita bahkan tak pernah saling bicara sampai sebulan yang lalu. Dengar Malfoy, aku tak peduli apa masalahmu, tapi aku sangat tidak terkesan dengan sikapmu yang seolah menguasai hidupku," tambah Potter berapi-api, bangkit berdiri. "Dan kalau kau mau tahu, aku tak peduli dengan pendapatmu tentangku. Kau boleh menghakimiku sesukamu, aku hanya tak ingin kau mengatakannya di depan wajahku." Dengan itu, dia berbalik dan pergi dari ruangan itu. Tanpa membanting pintu.

Meninggalkan Draco duduk sendiri dengan perasaan seolah ada timah panas di guyurkan ke perutnya...

-dhdhdhdh-

bersambuung

pliis review


End file.
